Arena, pasión y acero
by SulietGirl
Summary: Gladiadores!Glee. Posible M en capítulos posteriores. Cuando, tras perder a toda su familia, Brittany es vendida como esclava a una casa de gladiadores, está segura de que nada puede ir peor en su vida. Sin embargo, ¿qué pasaría si su peor castigo se convirtiese en una auténtica bendición al conocer a cierta morena de cabello negro y mirada altiva?
1. Juntos

_**Nota de autor:** Después de haber aprovechado el verano para ver las tres temporadas de Spartacus, no he podido evitar sentirme altamente inspirada para escribir algo relacionado con la serie, pero con los personajes de Glee, ¡por supuesto! No voy a seguir las líneas argumentales de Spartacus ni nada parecido, así que no necesitáis haber visto la serie para poder entender este fic, y para los que sí que la hayáis visto, esta es una historia completamente libre de spoilers ;) _

_Por otro lado, mis conocimientos de historia en lo que al Imperio Romano respecta son muy limitados, así que probablemente os encontréis con bastantes incoherencias, ciudades que no existen y algún disparate más necesario para que esta historia tenga sentido. Así que lo dicho, no os toméis los acontecimientos que aquí sucedan como históricamente correctos xD_

_Sin mucho más que añadir, ¡espero que os guste este primer capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Juntos**

* * *

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza despertó a la muchacha del sueño ligero, fruto del agotamiento, en el que estaba sumida. Soltó un pequeño gruñido entre dientes, abriendo los ojos pesadamente. Tardó varios segundos hasta que finalmente pudo observar su alrededor con claridad, obteniendo una imagen más o menos nítida. Un nuevo golpe la devolvió completamente a la realidad.

—Por fin despiertas, ¿estás bien?—una voz masculina preguntó. Sin embargo, la muchacha aún estaba desorientada, por lo que tardó en poder enfocar su mirada en el joven que se había dirigido a ella— ¿Brittany? ¿Estás bien?—insistió, con un tono de voz que demostraba mayor preocupación.

Brittany se incorporó levemente, mirando de nuevo a su alrededor y recordando los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Su aldea, un pequeño asentamiento fronterizo con los territorios romanos, había sido arrasada por las tropas del Imperio. Los pocos supervivientes de la batalla habían sido tomados como prisioneros, metidos en jaulas y enviados a la ciudad de Lima para su venta como esclavos. Por si no hubiese sido suficiente con perder a sus familias y seres queridos, también iban a perder su libertad.

El carro en el que estaban siendo transportados volvió a temblar debido a las irregularidades del camino, haciendo que la rubia volviese a golpearse la cabeza una vez más contra los barrotes de su prisión. Acababa de descubrir el motivo por el que se había despertado de una manera tan abrupta.

—Estoy bien Sam, no te preocupes—habló finalmente la rubia, tranquilizando los nervios del otro muchacho.

Samuel y Brittany habían sido amigos desde niños, habiéndose criado prácticamente como hermanos. Después de haberlo perdido todo en combate, tan solo se tenían el uno al otro y la incertidumbre de qué iba a pasar con ellos una vez que llegasen a la ciudad. Por suerte, habían logrado no separarse, siendo transportados en el mismo carro. Apenas podían moverse o respirar, ya que el reducido espacio de la jaula era ocupado, además de por ellos dos, por unas diez o quince personas más, hacinados como animales.

—Estamos a punto de llegar—indicó Sam, ya que a través de los barrotes podía observar las primeras viviendas de las afueras de la ciudad, que no tardarían mucho en dar paso a las calles y al resto de edificios.

—Tengo miedo—susurró Brittany, buscando a su compañero con la mirada, dejando que sus temerosos ojos azules se cruzasen con los de él. El muchacho permaneció en silencio, ya que aunque quisiera mantenerse fuerte por su amiga, no podía evitar sentir un gran temor.

Realizaron el trayecto restante sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, escuchando las respiraciones del resto de los prisioneros y los ruidos propios del carro, el camino y la ciudad. Ni Brittany ni Sam apartaron sus miradas del exterior, observando con atención las casas, las calles y las personas que por ellas transitaban. La llegada de esclavos siempre despertaba gran curiosidad entre los habitantes de Lima, así que para cuando la comitiva detuvo finalmente su marcha al llegar a su destino, la plaza de la ciudad estaba abarrotada de gente. Algunos de ellos posibles compradores, simples curiosos la mayoría. Uno de los soldados que los custodiaban abrió la puerta, sacando a todos los prisioneros de manera violenta y haciéndolos formar en fila. A continuación, procedió a separar hombres de mujeres, para facilitar su posterior venta.

En cuanto el soldado puso sus manos sobre Brittany, Sam trató de abalanzarse sobre él, gritando y tratando de atacarle para que no tocase a su amiga. Otro soldado se acercó inmediatamente para tratar de poner al rubio bajo control, pero Sam se deshizo de él con una facilidad pasmante. Dos soldados más se aproximaron, recibiendo el mismo tratamiento que el anterior, bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, francamente impresionados por el hecho de que un esclavo desarmado y desnutrido hubiera podido con tres soldados romanos. Finalmente, el hombre que estaba custodiando a Brittany decidió plantarle cara al rubio, y tras un violento forcejeo, logró golpear a Sam con el mango de su espada en la cabeza y aturdirle. Justo cuando se disponía a atravesarle el pecho con la afilada hoja de su arma, una voz detuvo el enfrentamiento.

—Yo que tú no haría eso, soldado—una mujer rubia se hizo paso entre la multitud seguida de un hombre de aspecto hindú, visiblemente interesada tras haber presenciado el encuentro.

El soldado envainó su espada, reconociendo a la mujer y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de fastidio en su rostro. Le habría encantado rematar al muchacho y ella se lo había impedido. Mientras tanto, Brittany corrió a auxiliar a Sam, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo.

—Sue Sylvester—dijo el soldado— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Decidí acercarme a comprobar si había algo interesante entre toda la porquería que generalmente sueles traer—replicó la mujer, soltando veneno en cada una de sus palabras, aparentemente amables—y cual es mi sorpresa al descubrir que de no ser por mí habrías acabado con lo único que parece tener algo de valor entre tanta mierda—añadió, señalando con la cabeza a un aturdido Sam, que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe entre los brazos de Brittany.

— ¿Te interesa el germano?—inquirió el soldado con cierta sorpresa, ya que Sue nunca solía realizar sus adquisiciones entre los prisioneros de guerra.

Susan "Sue" Sylvester, la lanista más conocida de Lima, famosa por la calidad de los gladiadores salidos de su ludus. Mientras que otros lanistas surtían sus escuelas de gladiadores con esclavos, los luchadores del ludus de Sue solían ser hombres completamente libres que decidían someterse voluntariamente en busca de gloria, debido al prestigio que suponía llevar en el brazo la marca de la Casa Sylvester, o si eran obligados, su dueña nunca solía comprarlos en la plaza de Lima, donde no solía verse nada bueno. Sin embargo, Sam había sido la excepción.

—Te doy 200 monedas por él—ofreció la mujer, lanzándole un pequeño saco al soldado. El hombre no pareció necesitar pensarlo demasiado antes de acceder, cansado por la cantidad de problemas que el rubio le había ocasionado.

—Todo tuyo.

— ¡No!—exclamó Sam rápidamente—No me iré sin ella—añadió, rodeando a Brittany con un brazo de manera protectora. Sue rodó los ojos hacia un lado resoplando dramáticamente, sin poderse creer que el joven fuese tan estúpido como para tentar su suerte de esa manera. Pero Sue sabía ver el talento, y definitivamente Sam lo tenía, así que estaba dispuesta hacer una pequeña concesión con tal de asegurar que el muchacho pasase a ser de su propiedad.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por la chica?—inquirió, mirando al soldado.

—Un ejemplar tan bello como ella se vendería por al menos 100 monedas, eso sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que aún no haya yacido con ningún hombre... de ser así aumentaría considerablemente su valor.

—Te doy 150 monedas.

El soldado pareció reflexionar algo más en esta ocasión, ya que si bien había estado deseando deshacerse de Sam, Brittany era un caso completamente distinto. Era una muchacha joven, rubia, esbelta, de ojos azules y piel inmaculada. Todo un reclamo para ser vendida como esclava a un buen precio. Si al examinar a la chica se comprobaba que aún seguía siendo virgen, ese precio podría duplicarse con facilidad.

—200 monedas—pidió finalmente el soldado.

—175—replicó Sue con tono firme y tranquilo.

—Trato hecho.

Con un leve gesto de la mano por parte de su superior, dos soldados encadenaron por las muñecas a Brittany y a Sam, separándolos del grupo y entregándoselos a continuación a su nueva dueña. Sue dibujó una sonrisa altiva en su rostro, ya que aunque había terminado pagando un precio superior al que ella había imaginado en un principio, estaba bastante conforme con la transacción.

A continuación, la mujer dio media vuelta, poniendo dirección al ludus. El hombre indio que la acompañaba agarró las cadenas que unían a Sam y a Brittany, arrastrándoles tras su dueña. Aunque su destino era incierto, ambos rubios intercambiaron una mirada tranquila y calmada, ya que estaban convencidos de que mientras siguieran juntos nada malo podría pasarles.

El ludus estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad, a unos quince minutos de camino si se andaba a buen paso. Era un complejo imponente, compuesto por dos edificios visiblemente diferenciados, conectados entre sí por un pequeño jardín y un camino empedrado. Sue parecía estar bastante orgullosa, ya que no pudo evitar que una sonrisa complacida se dibujase en su rostro cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Sam y Brittany al contemplar el complejo.

—Bienvenidos a la Casa Sylvester, hogar de los mejores campeones que la arena haya proporcionado jamás—presentó la mujer.

— ¿Arena?—murmuró Brittany sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

—Gladiadores, niñita—respondió el hombre indio, que había estado en silencio hasta este momento—los mejores luchadores de Roma se forjan aquí, bajo el mando de domina Sylvester.

A continuación Sue siguió caminando hacia el interior de la villa. Cuando vio que ambos rubios se habían quedado parados en el sitio, el hombre indio dio un fuerte tirón de la cadena que aprisionaba sus muñecas, forzándoles a andar de nuevo.

La joven rubia se había quedado blanca, mirando a su amigo con auténtico pánico. Gladiadores. Hombres que se mataban entre ellos y morían en el circo de las maneras más macabras para diversión del pueblo romano. ¿Ese iba a ser su destino? ¿Para eso habían sobrevivido a la batalla? Sin embargo, Sam le devolvió una mirada tranquila, calmada, tratando de recordarle una vez más que iban a estar bien, que una vez más la suerte iba a estar de su lado y nada iba a pasarles.

_Mientras que estemos juntos, podremos seguir luchando_.

* * *

_**Ludus:** Escuela de gladiadores. Los luchadores viven allí, donde pasan la mayor parte del día entrenando para poder luchar en el circo._

_**Lanista:** Persona dueña del ludus, encargada de presentar los gladiadores en los juegos para que combatan con los luchadores de otros ludus._

_**Domina:** Forma en la que los esclavos deben referirse a su dueña._


	2. Las normas de la Casa Sylvester

_**Nota de autor:** Si el primer capítulo era la toma de contacto con la historia, digamos que este es la presentación, donde podremos ir conociendo a los primeros personajes y metiéndonos más de lleno en el mundo de los gladiadores. ¡Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! :)_

_Para todos aquellos que siguen mi otro fic De la A a la Z, informaros de que próximamente tendréis un nuevo capítulo esperándoos. He tenido un pequeño bloqueo al llegar a la J, pero, afortunadamente, por fin una buena idea ha llegado a mi cerebro (espero xD)._

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las normas de la Casa Sylvester**

* * *

Nada más entrar en el interior de la villa, Sue desapareció por los pasillos de la vivienda, argumentando que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender y dejando a los dos recién llegados a cargo del hombre indio, al cual todos se referían por el nombre de Figgins. Rápidamente las cadenas desaparecieron de sus muñecas ya adoloridas, cayendo de manera un tanto estruendosa sobre el suelo.

— ¡Mercedes!—llamó Figgins en voz alta. Rápidamente, una joven esclava apareció a paso apresurado por uno de los numerosos pasillos de la casa.

— ¿Sí, _doctore_?—habló la muchacha. Su figura no era esbelta como la del resto de esclavas, pero aún así, nadie podía negar que se trataba de una mujer bella y única en su especie. Ambos rubios la miraron con detenimiento, ya que era la primera habitante de la villa a la que veían y escuchaban.

—Llévate a la chica para que sea preparada y pueda empezar de inmediato a familiarizarse con el trabajo en la villa—ordenó Figgins. A continuación, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al pasillo por el que había aparecido Mercedes—Tú vienes conmigo—añadió, refiriéndose a Sam.

El rubio seguía receloso ante la idea de dejar sola a Brittany, aún cuando iban a estar en la misma casa, aunque en diferentes áreas. Estaba claro que ella entraría a formar parte del servicio de esclavas domésticas de la villa, mientras que él... ¿le arrojarían a la arena directamente? Sam esperaba que no fuese así, ya que aunque era bastante diestro para el combate, no creía que tuviese demasiadas posibilidades frente a otro gladiador armado.

—Intentaré verte lo antes posible—prometió Sam, depositando un beso casto sobre la mejilla de su amiga—Ten cuidado hasta entonces.

Brittany asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, sin atreverse a hablar, ya que las únicas palabras que saldrían de sus labios en caso de que lo hiciese serían las justas para pedirle al rubio que permaneciese a su lado. Incluso cuando Mercedes parecía inofensiva, Brittany no podía evitar sentir cierto temor al encontrarse sola en un lugar completamente nuevo.

Sin decir nada más, Sam desapareció por los pasillos, siguiendo a Figgins hasta su nuevo destino, bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha.

—Así que eres la nueva, ¿eh?—preguntó la esclava, devolviendo a la rubia a la realidad—Aunque no lo creas, tienes suerte de haber acabado aquí. Soy Mercedes.

—Brittany.

—Bien Brittany, acompáñame para que pueda darte un atuendo un poco más adecuado—pidió, comenzando a caminar por otro pasillo. Brittany no llevaba ni una hora en el ludus, pero estaba segura de que iba a tener más de un problema para orientarse en un sitio tan grande. ¿Sería Sam capaz de encontrarla entre tanto pasillo y tanta habitación?

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó la rubia, animándose a hablar.

—En el ludus de Sue Sylvester, hogar de los mejores campeones de la ciudad de Lima—recitó Mercedes como si de un poema se tratase. Al mirar a Brittany de reojo pudo ver como la preocupación bañaba su rostro—No te preocupes por tu amigo, ¿vale? El _doctore_ Figgins lo ha llevado al pabellón de entrenamiento con el resto de los gladiadores.

— ¿Qué es un _doctore_?—la rubia sentía como su cerebro se saturaba, tratando de asimilar la nueva información y creando a su vez decenas de dudas que aún no parecían tener respuesta.

—Es el encargado de entrenar y supervisar el rendimiento de los gladiadores. El segundo al mando en este sitio—respondió Mercedes, extrañada por el hecho de que la joven no conociera ese tipo de información. Cualquier ciudadano de Roma que se preciase sabía el modo general de organización de un ludus, pero por la mueca de confusión, estaba claro que esta joven no tenía ni idea—Luego te lo explicaré todo más a fondo, por ahora concentrémonos en ti.

Durante la breve conversación, Mercedes había conducido a Brittany a una estancia donde había otra esclava más, claramente esperando por su llegada. Entre sus manos tenía una palangana con agua y un trapo, además de una hoja metálica bastante afilada.

—Brittany, esta es Sugar—la presentó, a lo que la joven respondió con una pequeña sonrisa amable—Va a ayudarme a prepararte para que tengas un aspecto más presentable.

A continuación, Mercedes desvistió a Brittany, arrancándole con facilidad los harapos que cubrían vagamente su cuerpo. La rubia mantuvo en todo momento la vista al frente, no queriendo hacer contacto visual con las otras dos mujeres que había en la habitación. Sugar comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, quitando la roña y la mugre que se había acumulado en su piel durante días, frotando suavemente con el trapo mojado en agua. Mientras tanto, Mercedes empezó a pasar la cuchilla por las zonas de su cuerpo que ya habían sido limpiadas, eliminando el posible vello que pudiese haber. Finalmente, entre ambas esclavas secaron el cuerpo de la rubia y le pusieron una túnica igual a las que ellas llevaban.

—Lista—dijo Sugar, visiblemente contenta con el resultado final. Ahora Brittany era una esclava más. Tan solo haría falta enseñarle a comportarse como una, aunque si seguía siendo tan dócil no tendría problema alguno para adaptarse.

—Ahora acompáñanos mientras que te contamos algunas cosas que debes saber para no andar muy perdida en este sitio—añadió Mercedes.

Las tres muchachas comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la villa, haciendo un pequeño tour para que Brittany pudiera empezar a situarse. Además de ellas, eran muchos los esclavos que vivían y trabajaban sin descanso dentro de esas paredes, empleándose a fondo para no levantar la ira de Sue Sylvester. En un pasado, el ludus había pertenecido al marido de esta, pero tras fallecer prematuramente sin haber dejado ningún heredero en el mundo, todas las pertenencias habían pasado a manos de su viuda. Sin ningún interés aparente en el romanticismo, Sue se había dedicado desde estonces a dirigir el ludus con mano de hierro, apoyándose en Figgins para levantar una de las escuelas de gladiadores más prolíferas de todos los tiempos.

—Como habrás podido ver, el ludus está dividido en dos edificios—habló Mercedes de manera animada, e incluso excitada, ya que parecía estar contenta ante la idea de tener una nueva compañera a su cargo—Este en el que estamos es la villa. Aquí vive _domina_ y será donde vivas tú también, junto con el resto de esclavos. El otro edificio es el ludus en sí, donde viven y entrenan los gladiadores.

—Los gladiadores no pueden entrar en la villa a menos que _domina_ lo ordene—puntualizó Sugar. Era una simple cuestión de seguridad, ya que no dejaban de ser hombres armados y capaces de matar, retenidos contra su voluntad en calidad de esclavos y obligados a luchar entre ellos. Si pudiesen pulular por la casa sin control sería sencillo que se produjese una sublevación que condujese al fin del ludus.

— ¿Entonces no podré ver a Sam?

—Solo si vas tú. Siempre que _domina_ te de permiso, claro—Brittany no pareció muy convencida ante la respuesta de Sugar, por lo que Mercedes decidió intervenir modificando la dirección de sus pasos y encaminándose al ludus.

Las tres muchachas atravesaron el pequeño jardín, apreciando su siempre cautivadora belleza. La entrada que daba paso al ludus estaba flanqueada por dos robustos guardias, que al verlas aproximarse quitaron el candado y las cadenas que impedían que los gladiadores pudiesen salir al exterior. Por un momento, Brittany se sintió como si estuviese siendo enjaulada de nuevo cual delincuente, ya que a cada pocos pasos que daban, una nueva puerta de barrotes metálicos les impedía el paso a menos que los diferentes guardias armados hasta los dientes las abrieran. ¿Dónde diablos se estaba metiendo? Y lo peor, ¿aquí era dónde iba a vivir Sam a partir de ahora?

Finalmente las tres llegaron hasta el patio de entrenamiento. Brittany buscó apresuradamente con la mirada a su amigo, encontrándole junto a tres muchachos más en uno de los extremos del recinto. A diferencia del resto de hombres, que entrenaban entre ellos combatiendo con espadas de madera, el grupo de Sam estaba haciendo una serie de ejercicios de fuerza, corriendo de un lado a otro mientras que cargaban con unos pesados bloques de madera.

—Esos son los aspirantes—explicó Mercedes—Tienen que pasar una serie de pruebas que demuestren su valía y sus aptitudes para el combate. Si no superan la prueba final o mueren por el camino no pasarán a formar parte de los gladiadores y serán expulsados del ludus.

—Si tu amigo lo consigue le pondrán en el brazo la marca de la Casa Sylvester—habló Sugar, que aprovechaba los momentos en los que la otra esclava se quedaba en silencio para aportar pequeños detalles que podían resultar de interés. La muchacha señaló a los gladiadores, haciendo que Brittany notase que todos llevaban una S marcada en el antebrazo, de la misma manera que los ganaderos marcaban a sus animales.

La rubia seguía observándolo todo con gran interés y atención, tratando de asimilar toda la información nueva que le estaban brindando, ya que a fin de cuentas, esta iba a ser su nueva vida desde ese momento. Después de quedarse embobada con los gladiadores durante más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, Brittany pudo percatarse de que en otro de los extremos del patio de entrenamiento había un segundo grupo apartado de los demás hombres, con la diferencia de que estos sí que tenían la S en su antebrazo.

— ¿Esos quienes son?—inquirió la rubia, mirando a sus compañeras con curiosidad.

—Los campeones—dijo simplemente Sugar, con un tono de voz que dejaba ver temor y respeto a partes iguales—siempre entrenan a parte y no les gusta demasiado mezclarse con el resto de gladiadores.

—El chico con el corte de pelo extraño es su líder, Puck—añadió Mercedes, nombrándoles uno a uno pero sin atreverse a señalar—el que está a su lado de piel morena se llama Matt y el otro con el pelo rizado es Blaine.

Los tres parecían estar descansando en ese momento, charlando animadamente entre ellos mientras que se reían mirando como los aspirantes agonizaban bajo el mando de Figgins, que reprendía cualquier gesto de flaqueza con un sonoro latigazo. Entonces, una mujer de piel morena y pelo negro se acercó hasta ellos, siendo incluida rápidamente en la conversación.

— ¿Por qué ella no viste como nosotras?—preguntó Brittany inmediatamente, con gesto confuso al ver que la mujer llevaba una armadura similar a la del resto de hombres.

—Porque es una gladiadora—respondió Sugar.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero si... pero si es una mujer!

Mercedes no pudo evitar soltar una risa entre dientes, ya que la reacción siempre era la misma llegados a este punto.

—Ten el placer de conocer a Santana, la primera mujer gladiador de la Casa Sylvester.

* * *

**_Ludus:_**_ Escuela de gladiadores. Los luchadores viven allí, donde pasan la mayor parte del día entrenando para poder luchar en el circo._

**_Lanista:_**_ Persona dueña del ludus, encargada de presentar los gladiadores en los juegos para que combatan con los luchadores de otros ludus._

**_Domina:_**_ Forma en la que los esclavos deben referirse a su dueña._

_**Doctore:** Entrenador de gladiadores. Es el encargado de mantener el orden dentro del ludus e impedir posibles revueltas. Una especie de capataz, para que nos entendamos. No deja de ser un esclavo pero con mayor rango.  
_


	3. Una de los nuestros

_**Nota de autor:** ¿Cómo llegó Santana a la posición en la que está? Si quieres saberlo, no te pierdas lo que hay justo debajo de estas líneas ;) Por si queda alguna duda, la parte en cursiva corresponde a hechos sucedidos en el pasado._

_Respondiendo a una cuestión de uno de los comentarios, el argumento principal será completamente Brittana, pero de manera secundaria tengo varias ideas para desarrollar tramas entre el resto de personajes que poco a poco irán saliendo a la luz. Así que podremos ver retazos de la vida de todo el mundo, no exclusivamente Brittany y Santana ;)_

_Y bueno, agradecer muchísimo a todas esas personitas que poco a poco se van uniendo a la historia, ¡este capítulo va por vosotros/as!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Una de los nuestros**

* * *

El sonido de la madera chocando contra madera retumbó en cada esquina del patio del ludus. A pesar de que para ellos no había nada que pudiese compararse a la melodía de dos espadas luchando, durante los entrenamientos no estaba permitido utilizar acero para evitar muertes y heridas innecesarias, por lo que debían de conformarse con sus utensilios formados a base de astillas. Aún así, Santana y Blaine se enfrentaban como si verdaderamente se encontrasen en la arena. Atacaban, defendían, golpeaban con dureza al adversario, buscando cualquier punto débil que les condujese a la victoria.

Mientras que Blaine se apoyaba en sus estocadas estridentes que eran capaces de hacer sentir dolor por el simple hecho de frenarlas, Santana aprovechaba su mayor agilidad y velocidad para esquivar los golpes y tratar de encontrar un hueco en la defensa de su contrincante. Por mucho que le molestase a la morena, era un hecho que jamás podría golpear igual de fuerte que sus adversarios o levantar las armas más pesadas con la misma soltura, por lo que desde su llegada al ludus se había concentrado en entrenar y potenciar los aspectos físicos que si que podían suponer una ventaja y que finalmente la habían conducido a la cima.

Blaine la embistió con su escudo, lanzando a la muchacha al suelo para a continuación volver a atacar. Sin embargo, Santana rodó por la arena, esquivando la estocada y poniéndose en pie con rapidez. Realizando un contraataque magnífico y veloz, la morena tocó el cuello de Blaine con la espada de madera, dando por finalizado el combate, ya que de estar en la arena habría sido una herida mortal.

—Bien, es suficiente—habló Figgins, dando un latigazo en el suelo—Blaine, lucha con Puck. Santana, con Matt.

—Como sigas siendo tan lento terminaras derramando tus entrañas en la arena—se burló Santana, sonriendo mientras que caminaba en dirección a Matt.

Blaine rodó los ojos hacia un lado emitiendo un pequeño suspiro exasperado, ya que la más mínima victoria siempre conseguía elevar el ego de su compañera por las nubes, a pesar de que si echaban la mirada hacia atrás en el tiempo, Blaine había salido vencedor de sus combates en bastantes más ocasiones que ella. Aún así, a la morena no parecía importarle en absoluto la estadística y optaba por dejar bien claro que ella era la ganadora en esta ocasión.

El muchacho decidió no darle más importancia al asunto e ignorar a Santana y sus arranques de bravuconería, centrándose en su nuevo oponente. Sin embargo, antes de que él y Puck pudieran centrarse en el combate, escucharon como Santana lograba derrotar a Matt con facilidad, y de nuevo, sus palabras altaneras.

Puck compartió una mirada cómplice con Blaine antes de empezar su ataque, no pudiendo evitar que una carcajada ahogada escapase de sus labios. Definitivamente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que él, Santana y Matt habían puesto sus pies en el ludus por primera vez.

* * *

— _¡Suéltame, jodida bola de sebo!—gritó la morena mientras que era arrastrada por los pasillos de la villa por otra esclava bastante corpulenta, que la tenía agarrada por el pelo para tratar de evitar una posible huida. Santana siguió gritando insultos y maldiciones, hasta que finalmente la presencia de Sue Sylvester la hizo guardar silencio._

— _¿Se puede saber que es este escándalo? ¿Lauren?—inquirió la mujer rubia, visiblemente enfadada. Tras ella, una esclava pelirroja observaba el espectáculo visiblemente sorprendida por la manera en la que Lauren había traído a Santana._

—_Santana sigue negándose a cumplir con sus tareas, domina. Además de haberse peleado con Sugar y otra de las chicas—explicó la esclava más corpulenta, con el recuerdo aún fresco en su memoria del estado tan lamentable en el que la morena había dejado a Sugar._

_Santana siguió revolviéndose y gruñendo, tratando por todos los medios de librarse del agarre que Lauren tenía sobre su pelo. La túnica se le había movido, dejando en ocasiones a la vista parte de su pecho, pero definitivamente esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. Parecía un animal enjaulado._

_Sue suspiró exasperada, echándose las manos a la cabeza, ya que desde el primer día su esclava más nueva no había hecho otra cosa más que crear problemas. La había comprado junto a otros dos chicos que habían sido incluidos en el grupo de aspirantes a gladiadores, atraída por el carácter fuerte que había mostrado Santana desde el principio. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, Sue había descubierto que, además de fuerte, ese carácter era completamente indomable. Y finalmente, la morena había acabado con su paciencia._

—_Bien—dijo simplemente Sue—Ya que se niega a ser de ayuda en la villa, llévala al ludus para que al menos los gladiadores puedan calmar su hambre de sexo con su cuerpo. Si no es por las buenas, le será útil a este ludus por las malas._

_Los ojos de Santana se abrieron como platos, ya que no esperaba que su domina fuera a hacerle algo así. Esperaba un castigo, una reprimenda verbal e incluso una buena azotaina, pero para nada imaginaba que fuese a ser relegada a poco más que una puta para que los gladiadores pudieran desfogarse con ella._

_En cuanto sintió que Lauren volvía a tirar de su pelo para que andase, una furia la consumió por dentro, provocada por el pánico y la desesperación. La latina se movió de manera ágil, dándole una patada a la otra esclava a la altura de los tobillos, consiguiendo que la muchacha perdiera el equilibrio y cayese estrepitosamente al suelo. Justo cuando iba a huir, Lauren reaccionó y agarró a Santana por un pie, haciendo que se diese un buen planchazo contra el linóleo. Ambas esclavas forcejearon durante varios minutos, hasta que Santana logró librarse finalmente de su captora, a pesar de que su tamaño era bastante inferior al de Lauren._

_Por desgracia para la morena, los gritos y el estruendo de la pelea habían conseguido alertar a Figgins, así que cuando se puso en pie para tratar de huir por segunda vez, un látigo se enredó alrededor de su cuello. El hombre indio se acercó rápidamente hasta ella sin soltar el agarre de su arma, dispuesto a golpear a la muchacha como castigo por su insubordinación. _

— _¡Alto!—gritó Sue instantes antes de que el puño del hombre chocase contra su mejilla. Todos se quedaron en silencio, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de sus respiraciones y el aliento ahogado de la morena debido a la falta de aire—Emma, manda traer a Blaine—le ordenó a la esclava pelirroja, que no tardó ni un segundo en salir apresuradamente a cumplir el mandato de su dueña._

_No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la joven estuvo de vuelta, trayendo con ella al moreno, escoltado por uno de los guardias. El muchacho llevaba poco más de un par de meses viviendo en el ludus como gladiador después de haber superado la prueba de acceso, por lo que no sabía cual podría ser la razón por la que su domina hubiese requerido su presencia con tanta urgencia._

_Su desconcierto fue aún mayor cuando al entrar en la habitación se encontró a Santana, una de las esclavas más recientes, arrodillada en el suelo con el látigo de Figgins alrededor de su cuello, asfixiándola parcialmente._

—_Blaine—lo llamó Sue a modo de saludo, captando su atención._

—_Domina. ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?—preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, ya que en ocasiones podían tener unas peticiones bastante inusuales._

—_Suelta a la chica—le ordenó a Figgins. En cuestión de segundos el látigo desapareció del cuello de Santana, permitiendo que el aire volviera a entrar por completo en sus pulmones. La morena volvió a ponerse en pie, retando a todos los presentes con su mirada y actitud desafiante, aunque se podía apreciar que el miedo comenzaba a hacer mella en su carácter inquebrantable—Blaine—volvió a llamarle—me gustaría que le dieses una pequeña lección a nuestra joven esclava._

— _¿Qué tipo de lección, domina?_

—_De lo que has aprendido durante estos meses de entrenamiento._

_Blaine cruzó su mirada fugazmente con la de Santana, dejando que sus ojos oscuros se encontrasen con los de ella con gran desconcierto. Ambos habían supuesto que Sue les ordenaría fornicar entre ellos, frente a todos los presentes, siendo un premio para el gladiador y una humillación para la esclava. Un pequeño adelanto de lo que la esperaba por su desobediencia. Sin embargo, no había sido así._

— _¿Debo luchar con ella?_

—_Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sí—confirmó Sue, tomando asiento para poder observar el espectáculo con mayor detalle. Algo en la manera en que la joven esclava había actuado había captado su atención e interés. Ahora solo debía comprobarlo antes de tomar cartas en el asunto._

_Sin estar aún plenamente convencido, Blaine tomó posición de combate. Pegar a una mujer indefensa no era algo de su agrado, pero por nada del mundo se arriesgaría a sufrir las consecuencias de desobedecer una orden directa de su domina._

_Santana no sabía ni qué hacer, ya que a pesar de haber estado envuelta en diversas trifulcas a lo largo de su vida, ninguna de ellas se parecía en absoluto a la que estaba a punto de vivir._

_La morena tragó saliva pesadamente, y tras hacer un par de inspiraciones profundas se lanzó contra el gladiador, levantando en alto su puño. Por supuesto, Blaine pudo esquivar con gran facilidad su ataque desesperado, apartándose en el momento justo como para que la esclava cayese al suelo por culpa de su propio impulso. Sin embargo, Santana no tardó demasiado en demostrar que no era tan indefensa como parecía, y mientras que caía logró darle una fuerte patada a Blaine en un costado, haciendo que el muchacho soltase un pequeño gruñido._

_La esclava volvió a ponerse en pie e intentó golpear de nuevo, solo que en esta ocasión Blaine logró coger su puño y con un movimiento rápido la dejó inmovilizada al realizar una torsión sobre su brazo. Santana soltó un alarido de dolor, tratando de no moverse al darse cuenta de que contra más lo hiciese más sufriría su extremidad._

_Sue no despegaba sus ojos de los dos jóvenes, observando minuciosamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Estaba claro que Blaine no estaba atacando a la muchacha, tan solo se defendía de la manera más pasiva que podía, y eso no era lo que ella quería ver._

— _¡Golpéala!—ordenó, comenzando a perder la paciencia— ¿Esto es lo que has aprendido? ¿A apartarte y a comportarte como un cobarde?_

_Dándose cuenta de que su propia integridad estaba en juego, Blaine cerró su puño y lo conectó con la mejilla de Santana, haciendo que la chica volviese a caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Sin embargo, la morena volvió a levantarse a los pocos segundos, atacando una vez más._

_Eso era lo que Sue quería ver. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro ante la escena. La muchacha cayó al suelo una vez más, pero como todas las anteriores, por muchos golpes que recibiese volvía a levantarse._

— _¡Alto!—exclamó Sue, deteniendo finalmente la pelea. La mujer se puso en pie, acercándose hasta Santana y tomándola por el mentón con una mano. No sabía si este iba a ser el error más grande de toda su existencia, pero su instinto nunca la había fallado y ella tenía confianza plena en él—Figgins, llévala al ludus. Que la marquen, le entreguen una armadura y le enseñen a utilizar una espada._

_Todos los presentes, incluida la propia Santana, se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar dichas palabras. Aún así, nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlas._

_Más tarde, esa misma noche, Sue Sylvester se acercó al ludus para supervisar en persona los primeros pasos de Santana como gladiadora. El mismo Blaine fue el encargado de poner al rojo vivo la barra de acero con la S dibujada en uno de sus extremos, para a continuación presionarla contra la piel del antebrazo de la morena. Un alarido ahogado entre dientes y el olor a carne quemada fueron el indicativo de que a partir de ese momento Santana sería una más en el ludus._

— _¿Estás segura de esto?—cuestionó Figgins, situándose al lado de Sue mientras que ambos observaban la escena de lejos._

—_Ha demostrado que tiene agallas y talento para pelear—asintió la rubia de manera solemne, pesando ya en la gloria que podría alcanzar si su pequeño experimento salía bien—Ahora dependerá de los Dioses que viva o muera en la arena._

* * *

**Ludus:** Escuela de gladiadores. Los luchadores viven allí, donde pasan la mayor parte del día entrenando para poder luchar en el circo.

**Lanista:** Persona dueña del ludus, encargada de presentar los gladiadores en los juegos para que combatan con los luchadores de otros ludus.

**Domina:** Forma en la que los esclavos deben referirse a su dueña.

**Doctore:** Entrenador de gladiadores. Es el encargado de mantener el orden dentro del ludus e impedir posibles revueltas. Una especie de capataz, para que nos entendamos. No deja de ser un esclavo pero con mayor rango._  
_


	4. Una particular manera de ver el mundo

_**Nota de autor:** Para los que habéis preguntado, no voy a desvelar ningún pairing, así que tendréis que seguir leyendo para descubrirlos (H)_

_Y contestando a otro de los reviews, yo misma dejé un comentario en Sombras y Arena hace unos meses. Desgraciadamente la historia no ha sido actualizada en bastante tiempo y temo que su autora la haya abandonado :( Por otro lado recordar, que aunque no vaya a seguir el hilo argumental de la serie, este fic está completamente inspirado en el universo de **Spartacus**, describiendo lugares y situaciones que han aparecido en la serie (que pueden coincidir o no con la realidad histórica)._

_Y por último, y para terminar ya con esta pequeña biblia xD decir que he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he editado este capítulo, así que finalmente lo he subido sin que termine de convencerme... ¡pero en fin! ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una particular manera de ver el mundo**

* * *

Los días habían comenzado a pasar con rapidez, escapándose entre los dedos de Brittany sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitar el paso del tiempo. Sus primeras horas en el ludus no habían sido las mejores del mundo, ya que no todos parecían tener la misma paciencia que Mercedes y Sugar, y los gritos y regañinas no habían tardado demasiado en llegar. Sin embargo, tampoco podía quejarse, ya que definitivamente el pobre Sam lo tenía que estar pasando mucho peor entre barrotes, golpes y largas jornadas de entrenamiento.

La rubia estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tener algo de autonomía dentro de la villa y poder cumplir sus tareas de manera satisfactoria, pero se perdía y abstraía con gran facilidad, haciendo que alguien tuviese que supervisarla de cuando en cuando.

El trabajo y el nivel de estrés estaba siendo especialmente alto desde hacía dos días atrás. Había llegado la confirmación de que en apenas dos semanas finalizarían las obras de construcción del nuevo anfiteatro de Lima, lo que supondría que por fin los juegos de gladiadores podrían realizarse en un emplazamiento digno de tal evento. Por supuesto, un anfiteatro implicaba un mayor aforo de público, lo que permitiría una mayor promoción de los ludus de la zona.

Con motivo de la inauguración de tan importante lugar se iban a realizar unos juegos a los que, por supuesto, habían sido invitados los gladiadores de la Casa Sylvester, además de otros luchadores pertenecientes a _lanistas_ de toda Lima. Ganar una competición así supondría la afluencia de nuevos patrocinadores para el ludus de Sue, aumentando aún más su popularidad incluso fuera de las fronteras de la ciudad.

Para promocionar a sus gladiadores de cara a la gran inauguración, Sue había decidido organizar una pequeña recepción para las personalidades más ilustres de la ciudad, con la promesa de comida, vino y una exhibición llevada a cabo por los campeones. Este hecho había impedido que Brittany hubiese vuelto a ver a Sam, ya que sus tareas la habían mantenido ocupada las veinticuatro horas del día, generándole cierta ansiedad por no tener noticias de su amigo. Por otro lado, ninguna noticia siempre era mejor que una mala noticia, así que la rubia había intentado permanecer tranquila. Por extensión, tampoco había visto a la mujer gladiadora, Santana, que tanto la había impresionado en su primer encuentro.

— ¡Brittany!—la llamada de Mercedes la tomó completamente por sorpresa, haciendo que casi se le cayese un jarrón que sostenía entre sus manos—Deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo y acompáñame.

La rubia hizo caso inmediatamente a la orden de su compañera, poniéndose a su altura tras dar un par de zancadas rápidas. Si Brittany estaba estresada, Mercedes estaba al borde del infarto, ya que la pobre esclava había tenido que realizar sus propias tareas al tiempo que rectificaba los errores que iba cometiendo la rubia, que no eran pocos. Sin embargo, la joven parecía tener una paciencia casi infinita.

— ¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó la rubia. A veces le resultaba realmente increíble que Mercedes pudiera caminar tan deprisa sin fatigarse ni inmutarse, pasando de una sección a otra de la villa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—A preparar a los gladiadores que intervendrán en la exhibición.

— ¿Vamos al ludus?—Brittany no hizo nada por contener el tono ilusionado de su voz.

—Me temo que no—respondió Mercedes mirando de reojo a la otra chica, viendo como con unas simples palabras se habían derrumbado todas sus esperanzas—Los campeones están esperándonos en los cubículos del ala oeste de la villa. Puck y Blaine ya están siendo atendidos, así que tú te encargarás de Matt.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?—por un momento la morena realmente esperó que todo se tratase de una broma, pero al observar el rostro de Brittany pudo ver que lo decía completamente en serio. ¿De dónde diablos había salido esa muchacha?

—Mejor yo me quedo con Matt y tú ve con Santana—rectificó, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder. Estaban trabajando a contrarreloj para que todo estuviese listo y al gusto de Sue— ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos Sugar y yo contigo el primer día?—esperó a que la rubia asintiese antes de continuar—Pues tienes que hacer exactamente lo mismo con Santana, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

—Bien—en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la morena colocó en los brazos de Brittany una palangana, un par de paños y una cuchilla de acero—Date prisa.

Mercedes entró en una habitación, pudiendo observarse en su interior a los tres gladiadores masculinos siendo atendidos por Lauren y Sugar. Antes de arriesgarse a recibir una nueva reprimenda por dormirse en los laureles, Brittany apartó la mirada y sin perder más tiempo entró en la habitación opuesta a la que estaban sus compañeras. En su interior, una altiva Santana esperaba a que alguna de las esclavas de la villa se dignase a aparecer.

—Por fin...—murmuró entre dientes. A continuación examinó a la rubia de arriba a abajo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Brittany se quedó paralizada, ciertamente intimidada ante la mirada profunda de la morena—No recuerdo haber visto tu rostro antes. ¿Eres nueva?

Aunque el hecho de que Santana no la recordase tampoco era una prueba concluyente, ya que la muchacha tenía cierta tendencia a memorizar exclusivamente las caras de sus compañeros gladiadores y de los aspirantes, ignorando al resto de esclavos.

—Sí. Llegué aquí con Sam, el muchacho rubio.

—El de los labios de pez—afirmó Santana, dibujando una sonrisa divertida en su rostro—No lo está haciendo mal por ahora. Con un poco de suerte logrará sobrevivir para ver como le ponen la marca en el antebrazo—añadió, señalando su propia extremidad.

Finalmente, la rubia reunió el valor suficiente como para andar y acercarse a la otra mujer, considerándola bastante más inofensiva ahora que la había visto sonreír, aunque fuera para burlarse de su amigo.

A diferencia de Brittany, Santana parecía estar muy familiarizada con el proceso de preparación de los gladiadores antes de algún evento social, ya que sin que nadie le dijese nada, llevó sus manos a la tela que cubría sus pechos y su intimidad y la deshizo con soltura, dejando que cayese al suelo. La rubia no pudo evitar apartar bruscamente la mirada hacia un lado para esquivar su cuerpo desnudo, a lo que Santana tan solo dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. La joven gladiadora encontraba bastante tierna la inocencia de la esclava. Después de unos segundos, y entendiendo que no le iba a quedar más remedio que mirar si quería hacer su trabajo de manera correcta, Brittany centró sus ojos azules en la piel morena.

Con el trapo mojado en agua comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de Santana, poniendo especial hincapié en rostro y extremidades, ya que esas zonas serían las más expuestas al público durante la exhibición. La morena fue siguiendo en todo momento los movimientos de la otra mujer con la mirada, no perdiendo detalle, lo que conseguía poner a Brittany extremadamente nerviosa.

Una vez limpia comenzó a pasar la cuchilla con cuidado por encima de su piel, eliminando el posible vello. Realmente, la esclava no entendía el por qué de esto último. ¿Qué importaba que Santana pudiese tener pelo en los brazos o en las piernas a la hora de atravesar a un hombre con su espada? Era absurdo. Sin embargo, Mercedes le había repetido una y otra vez la importancia de la estética, de hacer apetecibles los productos a comprar. ¿Significaba eso que Santana era un producto? El mundo era demasiado confuso a veces.

Después de asegurarse de que el cuerpo de Santana había quedado en perfecto estado, Brittany se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a recogerle el pelo en una trenza de raíz. Hasta entonces la esclava no se había dado cuenta de que la morena era realmente pequeña, ya no solo por su cuerpo menudo, si no también por su altura, ya que la rubia no necesitó que la otra joven tomase asiento para poder trabajar cómodamente con su pelo. Santana soltó un pequeño suspiro de felicidad entre dientes, complacida por la sensación de sentir los dedos de la otra chica sobre su cabello, lo que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Brittany.

Una vez terminado el peinado, fue el momento de pasar al vestuario.

La indumentaria era simple, humilde, aunque por lo menos la tela no estaba tan vieja y maltratada como la que Santana llevaba en un principio. Una túnica color arena sirvió para cubrir a la morena desde la cadera hasta mitad del muslo, por encima de las rodillas. Para la parte superior del torso, Brittany le ayudó a colocarse una armadura que cubría su pecho y se extendía por el brazo izquierdo.

La rubia retrocedió unos pasos, admirando su trabajo, y aprovechando el momento para poder analizar más detenidamente a Santana, sobre todo ahora que estaba vestida.

—Ya está—dijo simplemente la rubia, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena asintió con la cabeza, para a continuación encaminarse en dirección a los pasillos de la villa, donde seguramente Sue la estaría esperando a ella y al resto de gladiadores para darles el visto bueno antes de la recepción.

—Espero volver a verte pronto—dijo Santana, guiñándole un ojo antes de desparecer de su campo visual. Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

Todo estaba a punto en la estancia central de la villa. Los esclavos, perfectamente vestidos y arreglados, atendían los deseos de los primeros invitados, mientras que Sue se encargaba de ir recibiéndoles uno por uno en la entrada de la casa. Los gladiadores, por su parte, permanecían de pie en el patio principal de la villa sin mover ni un solo músculo, dejando que los invitados pudiesen acercarse a ellos e incluso tocarles, todo con el propósito de conseguir agradar y ganarse la confianza de las personalidades más adineradas para que estas apostasen a favor del ludus durante los juegos.

La expresión amable del rostro de la _lanista_ se transformó en una de fastidio absoluto al ver aparecer a una muchacha rubia, aunque fue capaz de disimular rápidamente antes de acudir a darle la bienvenida de manera falsamente efusiva.

— ¡Quinn!—exclamó Sue, tomando una de las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas—Es todo un honor que hayas podido honrarnos con tu presencia—La joven sonrió ampliamente, más por cortesía que por gusto.

Quinn Fabray, hija del magistrado romano Russel Fabray. Sue la conocía desde que era una niña pequeña, siempre consentida y mimada al extremo por sus padres, que no podían estar más orgullosos de su pequeño ángel. Sin embargo, para la _lanista_, la pequeña de los Fabray siempre había sido un incordio, con ese carácter prepotente y engreído que tan de quicio la sacaba. Por desgracia para ella, el dinero era el dinero, y no podía permitirse llevar una mala relación con Quinn, sobretodo porque a la muchacha parecía interesarle el patrocinaje de gladiadores y su padre no ponía ningún tipo de límite al despilfarro que su vastaga hacía con las arcas familiares.

—Habría sido una ofensa a los Dioses perderme tan glorioso evento—respondió la muchacha.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo—Sue acompañó a Quinn unos cuantos metros, agarrada de su brazo, hasta que la joven pareció avistar a algún conocido entre los invitados—Siéntete como en tu casa. Si me disculpas, debo recibir a los demás invitados, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírselo a Emma—añadió, poniendo a su esclava personal a disposición de la rubia.

—Gratitud—dijo simplemente Quinn, sin borrar ni un solo instante la sonrisa educada que había dibujado en su rostro al entrar en la villa.

Mientras que Sue acudía a saludar a su siguiente invitado, pudo apreciar la mirada que la joven rubia dirigió a uno de sus gladiadores. A su mejor gladiador. La _lanista_ rió entre dientes, sabiendo que mientras que Puck siguiese vivo y bajo su mando, la Casa Sylvester seguiría gozando del privilegio de ser patrocinada por los Fabray.

El siguiente en hacer su aparición fue Kurt Hummel. El muchacho en cuestión era hijo de un importante mercader de la zona conocido por controlar el comercio en Lima y parte de las ciudades colindantes, motivo suficiente para estar entre los invitados aún a pesar de no poseer ningún cargo político. Tal y como había hecho con el resto de asistentes, Sue acompañó al joven hasta el interior de la villa antes de regresar a la entrada. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que un nuevo visitante aguardaba junto a la puerta.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡Will Schuester!—exclamó, llamando la atención de algunas de las personas que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar con claridad la conversación.

—Hola, Sue—respondió simplemente el hombre, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

—Sinceramente no pensé que fueras a honrarnos con tu presencia. Te creía ocupado tratando de recolectar raíces del bosque o incluso orándole a los Dioses por un mendrugo de pan—dijo la rubia, con tono sarcástico y cargado de veneno.

William Schuester era otro lanista de la zona, conocido principalmente por la lamentable situación económica del ludus que regentaba. Su padre había fallecido recientemente, dejándole como única herencia una escuela de gladiadores prácticamente en la ruina que Will estaba tratando de salvar de la quiebra.

—Es más—continuó Sue—me sorprende que te hayan invitado a participar en los juegos cuando ni siquiera tienes un _doctore_ que se encargue de entrenar a tus hombres.

—No necesito a nadie que entrene a mis hombres por mí.

—Tú lo llamas así, yo prefiero decir que no tienes ni una mísera moneda para permitirte tener un cuerpo de esclavos en condiciones—replicó. Después de unos segundos en silencio en el que se libró una auténtica batalla de miradas, Sue le hizo un pequeño gesto al hombre con el brazo, instándole a caminar hacia el interior de la villa—Pero pasa, adelante. Será un honor para mí que puedas ver una pequeña muestra de lo que mis luchadores pueden llegar a hacer, para que sepas a qué tendrás que enfrentarte en caso de que de aquí al día de los juegos te quedes sin gladiadores y tengas que salir tú mismo a la arena.

Brittany no había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación, aunque como el resto de los presentes, si que había sido testigo del lenguaje corporal hostil que ambos lanistas habían mostrado frente al otro. Will hizo una pequeña reverencia irónica frente a Sue y continuó hacia el interior de la villa, dejando a la anfitriona con la palabra en la boca. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Brittany fue un pequeño detalle de apenas un breve instante de duración. Y es que, durante un segundo, la mirada de Will se cruzó con la de la esclava personal de Sue, Emma, de una manera que para nada era casual. La rubia escaneó su alrededor con rapidez, pero al parecer ella había sido la única testigo del momento. Analizando la escena con un poco más de detalle, pudo percatarse de que el lanista y la esclava no eran los únicos que compartían miradas y pequeños gestos a espaldas de los demás.

Brittany sonrió con suficiencia. Puede que fuese un poco lenta para memorizar el plano de la villa o para recordar sus asignaciones y tareas, pero definitivamente tenía un don especial para detectar esos pequeños detalles que para otras personas pasaban completamente desapercibidos. Una particular manera de ver el mundo que hacía posible descubrir que existían multitud de secretos ocultos entre los asistentes.

Aún sonriendo, la mirada de la rubia se posó sobre la figura de Santana. Como si hubiese sentido la presencia de unos ojos azules sobre ella, la morena giró la cabeza en dirección a la esclava. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Brittany tuvo el valor necesario como para no retirar la mirada, retando a la joven gladiadora.

Contra todo pronóstico, Santana simplemente dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

_**Ludus:** Escuela de gladiadores. Los luchadores viven allí, donde pasan la mayor parte del día entrenando para poder luchar en el circo._

_**Lanista:** Persona dueña del ludus, encargada de presentar los gladiadores en los juegos para que combatan con los luchadores de otros ludus._

_**Domina:** Forma en la que los esclavos deben referirse a su dueña._

_**Doctore:** Entrenador de gladiadores. Es el encargado de mantener el orden dentro del ludus e impedir posibles revueltas. Una especie de capataz, para que nos entendamos. No deja de ser un esclavo pero con mayor rango._


	5. Heridas y remedios

_**Nota de autor:** ¡Qué estrés de universidad, oiga! Poco más y me toca quedarme a vivir en la biblioteca hasta las vacaciones de Navidad xD Para ahorrar tiempo no he revisado el capítulo después de escribirlo, así que pido perdón por anticipado ante los posibles "dedazos" que podáis encontrar.  
_

_No creo que sea necesario, ya que nadie lo ha mencionado en sus comentarios, pero aún así os recuerdo que en la edad antigua las relaciones homosexuales eran normales y la desnudez y el sexo no eran un tema tabú ;) Así que sin mucho más que añadir, gracias a todos/as aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review en el capítulo anterior (cada vez sois más :D) y espero que este también sea de vuestro agrado!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Heridas y remedios**

* * *

El sudor cubría su cuerpo, repartido en pequeñas gotas a lo largo de toda su piel que le daban un aspecto brillante al sol. De hecho, de no ser por la capa de mugre que se distribuía de manera uniforme sobre su anatomía, podría haber sido confundido fácilmente con un Adonis rubio.

Quedaban pocos días para que se celebrase la prueba de iniciación a gladiador, por lo que Sam aprovechaba sus últimas horas de entrenamiento al máximo, descansando lo justo y necesario como para poder seguir en pie. Mirando con cierta perspectiva, los primeros días en el ludus no habían sido más que un paseo comparado con lo que se le venía encima.

Figgins estaba siendo especialmente duro desde que uno de los aspirantes había muerto al enzarzarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con uno de los gladiadores. El _doctore_ había visto el incidente como una muestra de que los luchadores no se estaban esforzando lo suficiente por conseguir entrar de manera definitiva en el ludus, por lo que había doblado la intensidad de los entrenamientos, llevando a los dos muchachos que aún quedaban con vida al límite de sus capacidades. Al rubio aún se le ponían los pelos de punta al recordar el ruido desagradable que había hecho el cuello del aspirante muerto al romperse bajo las manos monstruosas del gladiador.

Por otro lado, no había vuelto a ver a Brittany desde aquel fatídico día en el que se despidió de ella al llegar a la villa, y aunque estaba bastante seguro de que su amiga se las estaba arreglando bien por su cuenta, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que lo pudiese comprobar con sus propios ojos. De hecho, eran esas ansias de volver a ver a Brittany en persona las que estaban motivándole para poder seguir realizando día a día el esfuerzo físico sobrehumano al que estaba sometido.

Había llegado a sus oídos que los gladiadores, siempre y cuando gozasen de la simpatía de _domina_, podían solicitar de cuando en cuando que alguna esclava acudiese al ludus a visitarles, generalmente con fines puramente carnales. Sam nunca había tenido ese tipo de pensamientos hacia Brittany, ya que más que una amiga la rubia era una hermana para él, pero visto lo visto esa iba a ser la única manera de pasar algo de tiempo con ella. Simplemente, nadie tendría por qué enterarse de que ambos jóvenes iban a reunirse para charlar y disfrutar de su compañía mutua, en lugar de compartir el lecho como hacían los demás.

Un fuerte latigazo en la espalda sacó al rubio de sus pensamientos, indicándole que debido a su pequeña reflexión se había distraído y había bajado la intensidad de sus movimientos. Tras recuperarse del impacto, y sin molestarse siquiera en intercambiar una mirada con Figgins, Sam volvió a sus ejercicios. La espada de madera que descansaba entre sus manos chocaba una y otra vez con una viga que había en la parte central del patio de entrenamiento, produciendo un sonido ensordecedor.

Estaba decidido a superar la prueba de iniciación y conseguir que le marcaran aquella "S" en el antebrazo. Ya no solo por él, si no por ella.

* * *

Will se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tirándose del pelo con fuerza mientras que apretaba la mandíbula. A continuación arremetió contra unos pergaminos que descansaban sobre la mesa, lanzándolos por los aires con gesto furioso.

Había perdido otro gladiador. Un hombre menos. Con los juegos a la vuelta de la esquina, un hecho así podía considerarse como una catástrofe de dimensiones apocalípticas. El hombre se apoyó sobre el borde de la mesa, con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en el filo de la madera.

Definitivamente los Dioses no estaban de su parte, ya que de otra manera no entendía el mensaje que estaban tratando de mandarle. Una dificultad detrás de otra, con cientos de obstáculos repartidos por el camino.

—_Domine_—una joven esclava entró en la habitación con cierta reticencia, probablemente porque había oído con claridad el arranque de furia que había tenido Will minutos atrás.

— ¿Sí, Rachel?

—Quinn Fabray solicita verte. Está en el patio de entrenamiento—la muchacha añadió lo último con gesto culpable, ya que había sido incapaz de conseguir que la joven rubia esperase por su amo en la puerta del ludus. Sin embargo, Will pareció no darle demasiada importancia al asunto, y tras hacerle un pequeño gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera, se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado.

En comparación con la villa de Sue, la Casa Schuester era bastante más pequeña y humilde, más similar a la de un ciudadano romano de clase media. En ella solo habitaban, además del propio Will, tres esclavos que además se ocupaban de su mantenimiento. Los gladiadores, como era usual, vivían en el ludus, solo que este al igual que la villa tenía un espacio bastante limitado.

—Quinn—saludó William, aproximándose a la muchacha— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo con rodeos—comentó con cierta diversión en su tono de voz, apartando la mirada de los gladiadores que se entrenaban bajo la luz brillante del sol para poder encarar a su anfitrión.

Schuester sonrió, imitando la actitud de la rubia. A pesar de todo, el hombre siempre se las apañaba para ser diplomático hasta cuando las palabras más groseras salían por sus labios.

— ¿Y bien?

—Me gustaría promocionar a uno de tus campeones—confesó finalmente Quinn, volviendo a fijar su mirada en el campo de entrenamiento. Rápidamente, Will siguió la dirección que habían tomado los ojos de la rubia, averiguando el objeto de su deseo.

— ¿A Finn?—inquirió el lanista, sin molestarse por ocultar el tono sorprendido y estupefacto de su voz.

—Así es.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente del hombre fue bastante negativo. Para nadie era un secreto que la joven Fabray llevaba bastantes meses patrocinando al campeón de Sue, un muchacho al que todos conocían por el nombre de Puck. Por esa razón, no era capaz de entender el por qué de su repentino interés en Finn. Por lo tanto la única explicación razonable era que todo se tratase de algún tipo de trampa urdida por Sue para acabar definitivamente con el ludus. Sin embargo, por más que pensaba no era capaz de descifrar como algo así podría afectarle negativamente.

—Debo admitir que tu ofrecimiento me ha tomado por sorpresa—habló finalmente, cruzándose de brazos mientras que analizaba a la rubia, buscando cualquier indicio que pudiese delatarla. Y nada— ¿Puedo saber por qué ese interés de repente?

—Digamos que quiero ampliar mis horizontes...

Quinn volvió a clavar su mirada sobre Finn, que en ese momento se encontraba peleando contra uno de sus compañeros, un muchacho de origen asiático llamado Mike. Los músculos de ambos gladiadores se contraían y marcaban a cada choque de espadas, mientras que sus rostros eran la más viva expresión de la fiereza y la concentración. La rubia suspiró suavemente.

Fue en ese momento cuando Will lo entendió todo. Sue no había tenido nada que ver en esto. No existía ninguna trampa, simplemente se trataba de una niña caprichosa, hormonal y con mucho dinero para despilfarrar. El lanista sonrió levemente. Por fin la suerte volvía a actuar a su favor.

— ¿Debo suponer que querrás encamarte con mi gladiador?—preguntó Will sin rodeos, captando rápidamente la atención de la rubia. En un primer momento Quinn crispó la expresión de su rostro, visiblemente ofendida por le hecho de que el hombre le hubiese sugerido algo así. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, y tras comprobar que no tenía caso andarse por las ramas, su expresión cambió a otra más seria.

—Solo si él lo desea—puede que fuese joven y hormonal, pero ante todo era orgullosa, por lo que nunca se arrastraría de esa manera ante un lanista y mucho menos ante un luchador.

Will rió entre dientes. La joven parecía sentirse fuertemente atraída por Finn, por lo que solo tendría que hablar con el muchacho para poder manipular a Quinn a su antojo, utilizando sus deseos más carnales como arma.

—En ese caso, hablemos de negocios.

Haciendo un gesto con el brazo, el lanista invitó a la rubia al interior de la villa. No era su estilo aprovecharse de la gente, pero una situación desesperada requería medidas desesperadas. El capital que Quinn invirtiese en el ludus podía ser de una importancia vital para la economía del mismo, así que no había otra opción. Finn tendría que ceder a los deseos de la muchacha.

* * *

—125... 126... 127...

El sudor corría por el cuerpo de Blaine en un intento frustrado de aliviar el espantoso calor que sentía en ese momento. El sol alumbraba con toda su fuerza sobre el patio de gladiadores del ludus, haciendo aún más tediosa la tarea de entrenarse.

—133... 134... 135...

El moreno golpeaba con sus puños una viga de madera, contando en voz alta cada vez que sus nudillos impactaban contra las compactas astillas. Aún recordaba como durante sus primeros días como gladiador sus manos sangraban con facilidad al más mínimo golpe. Sin embargo, meses más tarde, su piel se había endurecido y aguantaba las largas sesiones de entrenamiento como si nada.

— ¡Blaine!—le llamó Figgins. El muchacho dejó de golpear la madera, girando la cabeza en dirección al doctore—Uno de tus patrocinadores quiere verte.

Era costumbre que los patrocinadores visitasen periódicamente el ludus para interesarse por los avances de sus patrocinados, sobre todo en época de juegos. Sin embargo, la transacción solía limitarse a una pequeña conversación de negocios con Sue, y nunca una visita personal a los gladiadores. El rostro de Blaine se iluminó al saber que solo uno de sus patrocinadores se tomaría tantas molestias con él.

El muchacho echó a correr con premura, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que separaba el ludus de la villa. La cara del moreno se iluminó aún más al ver que al otro lado de los barrotes metálicos Kurt esperaba por él.

—Estuviste arrebatador el otro día en la exhibición—halagó el hijo del comerciante a modo de saludo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Los Dioses están de mi lado—Blaine rodeó los barrotes con sus manos, acercándose a Kurt lo máximo que la puerta le permitió—Mañana espero ver tu rostro en el palco.

— ¿Acaso dudas que no vaya a estar en primera fila?

Ambos muchachos sonrieron de manera coqueta, dedicándose sendas miradas aduladoras. El corazón de Kurt latía a toda velocidad al ver que conseguía la completa atención del gladiador.

—Solo quería estar seguro de que podré señalarte cuando gane para poder dedicarte mi victoria.

* * *

Desde primera hora de la mañana Sue había estado ocupada con una inesperada visitante. La mujer, otra de las muchas interesadas en el patrocinaje de gladiadores, se había presentado en la villa sin avisar, así que la rubia se había visto obligada a dejar de lado todos sus planes para poder atender a su invitada. Un visitante contento era un visitante generoso, así que a Sue no le quedaba otra si quería seguir consiguiendo fondos para el ludus de cara a los juegos.

La mujer, Terri, parloteaba sin parar, aburriendo soberanamente a la otra rubia, que simplemente pretendía escucharla con la esperanza de que se marchase pronto. Además, y por si acaso aún no era suficiente con haberse presentado sin avisar, Terri parecía dispuesta a acabar con los suministros de vino de la villa, ordenando que las esclavas rellenasen su copa constantemente. Cuando la mujer hizo un determinado gesto con los dedos por enésima vez, Brittany fue la encargada de acercase a ella con la pesada vasija que contenía el líquido carmín, con tan mala suerte de que al servirla el vino salió con demasiada fuerza y en lugar de caer en la copa lo hizo sobre el caro vestido.

— ¡Disculp-!

Un sonoro golpe interrumpió las palabras de la rubia. Terri, furiosa al ver la mancha sobre la tela de su vestimenta, la había abofeteado con fuerza. Por el peso de la vasija entre sus brazos, la esclava había perdido el equilibrio y había caído al suelo, chocando con la esquina de un mueble cercano en el proceso. Sugar, aún a riesgo de ganarse una reprimenda por parte de su _domina_, acudió a la ayuda de Brittany, sosteniéndola para que se volviese a ponerse en pie y descubriendo que con el golpe su labio inferior había comenzado a sangrar en abundancia.

— ¡Esclava estúpida!—gritó Terri, a la que el golpe no le había parecido castigo suficiente.

Sue se puso en pie, acercándose hasta ambas muchachas. Tomó a la rubia por el mentón, examinando la herida con la mirada. Después de unos segundos la soltó de manera brusca, volviendo a sentarse junto a Terri.

—Ve al ludus para que el médico te cure eso—ordenó. A continuación le hizo un gesto con la mano a Sugar—Tú limpia este desorden, rápido.

Ambas esclavas no pusieron objeción alguna, disponiéndose a cumplir las órdenes con brevedad.

Para Brittany, esta sería la segunda vez que acudía al ludus y la primera que lo hacía en solitario. Sin embargo, al no pasar por el patio de gladiadores, sus esperanzas de ver a Sam eran prácticamente inexistentes. Por un momento sintió ganas de llorar, viéndose sola y herida, en un lugar extraño que empezaba a odiar a cada día que pasaba.

Después atravesar una por una todas esas puertas que los guardias custodiaban bajo llave, la rubia llegó finalmente al ala del ludus utilizada como área médica. Había utilizado su propia túnica para detener el sangrado de la herida durante el camino, por lo que tendría que cambiarse antes de incorporarse a su trabajo.

Brittany entró de manera tímida en la habitación. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrar a Santana sentada sobre una de las mesas que el médico utilizaba para examinar a los enfermos.

—Has tenido suerte, solo ha sido un golpe y no se han roto—comentó el médico, sujetando los dedos de la morena entre sus manos, vendándolos con un trozo de tela—Aún así te pondré esto para asegurarnos de que no los dañes más entrenando. Sería una lástima que te perdieses los juegos por un motivo tan insignificante.

—Gratitud—gruñó Santana, que no apreciaba demasiado que el hombre la hablase como si no fuese consciente de lo que se estaba arriesgando al entrenar con esa dureza. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos repararon en la figura de la rubia, parada bajo el arco de la puerta sin moverse. La morena le hizo una pequeña señal al médico.

—Pasa, siéntate ahí—ordenó el hombre. Tras un examen rápido alargó el brazo para abrir un cajón cercano a la mesa, cogiendo aguja e hilo—Está roto, no hay duda, aunque por la forma de la herida no te quedará cicatriz en el labio. ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

Brittany siseó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza al sentir como la aguja se hundía en su carne. El médico suturó el labio en apenas unos segundos, pero a la rubia se le había hecho eterno.

—Me caí—dijo simplemente. Santana gruñó sonoramente, frunciendo el ceño, ya que no era la primera vez que veía a alguna de las esclavas en el ludus para tratar sus misteriosas caídas.

El hombre no se manifestó al respecto, limitándose a finalizar la sutura y a guardar el instrumental utilizado.

—Espera aquí. Voy a por unas hierbas que aliviarán el dolor y la hinchazón.

En cuestión de segundos ambas muchachas se quedaron solas en la habitación. Realmente, Santana podría haber regresado al patio de gladiadores hacía un buen rato, pero había preferido quedarse con la rubia, aunque básicamente se había limitado a mirar. Brittany parecía más serena ahora que cuando había llegado, sin esa expresión de miedo y desolación dibujada en su rostro, lo que había tranquilizado los ánimos de la morena. Santana se sorprendió así misma, dándose cuenta de cómo una auténtica desconocida podía afectar a sus emociones de esa manera.

Después de un buen rato en silencio, la gladiadora se puso en pie. Brittany, pensando que la otra muchacha se disponía a marcharse, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que no terminaba de llegar a sus ojos. El corazón de Santana dio un vuelco ante la visión.

—El médico se ha olvidado del remedio que cura cualquier herida—susurró.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese reaccionar, sintió los labios de la gladiadora sobre los suyos. El contacto a penas duró un instante, lo suficiente como para dejarle sin aliento. Santana sonrió, y sin decir ni una palabra más, salió de la habitación.

* * *

**_Ludus:_**_ Escuela de gladiadores. Los luchadores viven allí, donde pasan la mayor parte del día entrenando para poder luchar en el circo._

**_Lanista:_**_ Persona dueña del ludus, encargada de presentar los gladiadores en los juegos para que combatan con los luchadores de otros ludus._

**_Domina:_**_ Forma en la que los esclavos deben referirse a su dueña._

**_Doctore:_**_ Entrenador de gladiadores. Es el encargado de mantener el orden dentro del ludus e impedir posibles revueltas. Una especie de capataz, para que nos entendamos. No deja de ser un esclavo pero con mayor rango._


	6. Pan y circo

_**Nota de autor:** ¡Por fin estoy de vuelta con esta historia! Lo que me ha costado encontrar tiempo para escribir, amiguetes míos. Y lo que más rabia me da es que para nada me falta inspiración, porque tengo bien pensadas las líneas argumentales de los próximos capítulos... Así que bueno, mis disculpas por la tardanza y espero que aún tengáis ganas de seguir leyendo esto ;) También aprovecho la ocasión para promocionar mi nuevo tumblr (tenéis la dirección en mi perfil). Tenía la cuenta hecha desde hace bastante tiempo y no le daba uso alguno, así que he decidido utilizarla para poner imágenes, videos y demás material que pueda tener relación con mis historias :)_

_Por último, advertiros de que este capítulo puede contener alguna escena capaz de herir la sensibilidad de los más delicados, dicho queda._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Pan y circo**

* * *

_Anteriormente en Arena, pasión y acero:_

_Brittany y Sam comienzan a vivir en la villa de Sue Sylvester, ella como esclava y él como gladiador. Allí conocen a Santana, la única mujer gladiadora del ludus._

_Quinn Fabray, una muchacha hija de un magistrado romano muy importante, decide patrocinar tanto a Puck como a Finn, dos gladiadores de casas rivales._

_Todos los ludus trabajan al máximo de sus capacidades de cara a los juegos de inauguración que se van a celebrar por la apertura del anfiteatro de Lima._

_El día antes de los juegos, Brittany y Santana comparten un beso casto después de que la primera se lastime el labio tras recibir un golpe._

* * *

Brittany no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Sabía perfectamente que entre la sociedad romana era normal que las mujeres compartiesen ciertos gestos de cariño, como caricias e incluso besos, sin que eso significase absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, para la rubia no era algo habitual, razón por la que se había pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas al asunto.

De hecho, aún sentía como sus labios hormigueaban justo en los lugares en los que su piel se había unido con la de Santana horas atrás. Su estómago revoloteaba con el simple hecho de pensar en ella, y lo peor es que, seguramente, para la gladiadora no habría significado nada en absoluto.

— ¡Brittany!—la llamó Mercedes, que para variar parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios, corriendo de arriba a abajo sin dejar de meter prisa al resto de esclavas.

La rubia comenzó a caminar en la dirección que la otra muchacha había señalado, sin prestar realmente atención a las indicaciones. Siguió metida en su propio mundo hasta que al entrar en una de las habitaciones se encontró de frente con la única causante de sus cavilaciones.

Santana estaba de pie en el centro de la estancia, aguardando pacientemente a que alguna de las esclavas acudiese a atenderla por petición de su _domina_. En ese momento preciso, Brittany volvió de golpe a la realidad, sintiendo como si se hubiera estampado contra el suelo desde una gran altura. Seguramente, la rubia era la única persona en toda Lima que había olvidado que hoy iban a celebrarse los juegos de inauguración del anfiteatro. Tras tragar saliva pesadamente se introdujo en la estancia.

—Hola—saludó Santana con una tranquilidad pasmante, mientras que una fina línea se dibujaba en sus labios, amagando una sonrisa— ¿Cómo está tu labio?

—Mejor, gracias—el calor subió de golpe a su rostro, concentrándose en la punta de sus orejas y las mejillas— ¿Tus dedos?

—Listos para luchar en la arena.

De no ser porque era completamente imposible, Brittany habría jurado que había fuego en la mirada de la morena, ardiendo con bravura. La gladiadora estaba impaciente, deseosa de saltar a la arena, aún a pesar de correr el peligro inminente de acabar con un trozo de acero clavado en el cuerpo.

— ¿Vendrás a ver los juegos?—preguntó Santana ante el silencio de la otra mujer.

—No. _Domina_ solo llevará a Emma consigo.

— ¿La pelirroja?

—Sí—asintió Brittany algo extrañada. Todo alma viviente en la villa sabía quién era Emma, aunque estaba claro que Santana parecía ignorar todo lo que no tuviese que ver con el resto de sus compañeros del ludus—Es su esclava personal.

—Oh...—la morena no hizo nada por ocultar su decepción.

La esclava comenzó a trabajar sobre el cuerpo de Santana, recorriendo una vez más esas curvas que empezaba a conocer con mayor exactitud a cada minuto que pasaba con ella. Cientos de pequeñas cicatrices cubrían los brazos y el torso de la gladiadora, aunque solo era posible apreciarlas si se observaban de cerca. Brittany sintió como el desayuno se agolpaba en su garganta tan solo con pensar en que esa misma noche el número de cicatrices habría aumentado.

—Tendré que narrarte mi victoria entonces—habló de nuevo Santana.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, la rubia dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, no levantando la mirada del cuerpo de la otra muchacha, continuando con su trabajo de ayudarla a estar presentable. Presentable para que el pueblo romano pudiera verla morir o acabar con otras vidas.

—Me encantaría.

* * *

El anfiteatro estaba a reventar y aún así el público seguía entrando, casi matándose entre ellos por un asiento aunque fuese en las zonas más alejadas de la arena, donde los combates apenar serían visibles. Desde el palco principal, Sue observaba el espectáculo satisfecha, orgullosa de la expectación que había levantado la intervención de sus gladiadores en los juegos de inauguración.

Eran muchos los lanistas que habían sido invitados a participar, pero para nadie era un secreto que la gran mayoría de los asistentes solo querían ver a Puck y el resto de campeones en acción.

Los primeros combates empezaron a sucederse sin pena ni gloria, uno tras otro, pero sin ser suficientes para satisfacer la sed de sangre y espectáculo del pueblo. Los enfrentamientos más emocionantes eran premiados con los vítores de la multitud, pero los más decepcionantes, o que simplemente no cumplían con las expectativas, eran castigados incluso con la muerte de ambos gladiadores.

Cuando finalmente llegó el gran momento, Sue se puso en pie para saludar a los asistentes como si de toda una celebridad se tratase.

Puck y Finn fueron los primeros en saltar a la arena. El destino, siempre caprichoso, había decidido que ambos luchadores cruzasen sus destinos en el primer combate que enfrentaría a los gladiadores de Sue contra otros de diferentes ludus.

Quinn se removió nerviosa en su asiento junto a Sue, mientras que Will dibujó una sonrisa tensa en su rostro, inquieto ante el posible destino de su mejor campeón. Kurt, por su parte, rezaba internamente a los Dioses para que protegiesen a Blaine cuando llegase su turno de pelear.

Tras un par de provocaciones, Finn inició el ataque, desenvainando su espada y lanzándose contra el otro muchacho, que esquivó su ataque con facilidad. Aprovechando la posición de ventaja, Puck le golpeó con la empuñadura en la espalda, lazándole al suelo y ganándose los vítores del público.

Los ojos del moreno se dirigieron rápidamente al palco, buscando a cierta rubia. Quinn se mordió el labio con fuerza, bajando la mirada a su regazo. No quería ver la decepción, el sentimiento de sentirse traicionado que seguro iba a encontrar en los ojos de Puck.

Finn se levantó finalmente del suelo. Tenía que controlar mejor sus emociones si no quería perder el control de la situación, y eso incluía no perder el juicio ante la primera burla que pudiesen hacerle. Por otro lado, las órdenes de Will habían sido muy claras: hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para impresionar a la joven Fabray, tanto fuera como dentro de la arena.

Ambos gladiadores volvieron a cargar, con la diferencia de que esta vez ninguno de los dos se dejó engañar ni bloquear tan fácilmente. El sonido inconfundible del acero golpeando contra acero quedó tapado por los gritos del público, que terminó de perder la cabeza por completo cuando en un descuido Finn fue capaz de alcanzar a Puck en un brazo, realizando un corte largo aunque no demasiado profundo. Ni siquiera la sangre cayendo a borbotones sobre la arena fue suficiente para desconcentrar al gladiador, que en un contraataque veloz infligió una herida similar en el costado derecho de Finn.

Ambos gladiadores retrocedieron unos pasos, andando en círculos sin quitarse un ojo de encima y teniendo sobre sus espaldas las miradas de miles de personas. Quinn estaba paralizada en su asiento, mientras que tanto Sue como Will continuaban de pie.

La calma no duró demasiado y ambos luchadores volvieron a enzarzarse. Puck cayó al suelo sobre su espalda, bloqueando el espadazo de Finn a duras penas. Con el brazo herido no pudo resistir la fuerza de la estocada durante mucho tiempo y se vio obligado a soltar su arma y a rodar por la arena para que su adversario no le cortase en dos, ante la mirada horrorizada de Quinn. Sin llegar a ponerse en pie aún, Puck lanzó una patada al aire, golpeando con su potente pierna la mano de Finn, desarmándole y dejándole en las mismas condiciones que él.

Sin nada más que los puños para defenderse y atacar, Finn se echó sobre el otro gladiador, golpeándole el rostro con brutalidad, desollándose los nudillos al tiempo que las primeras heridas comenzaban a aparecer en el otro muchacho. Justo cuando creía que iba a perder el conocimiento, Puck fue capaz de conectar su rodilla con la zona de la entrepierna de Finn, quitándoselo por fin de encima y encontrando la ocasión para devolverle todos los puñetazos que había recibido.

No fue hasta que ambos muchachos estuvieron cubiertos de sangre, moratones y raspones por todas partes que el público pareció haber tenido suficiente, decidiendo, como premio por su actuación, que ambos gladiadores empatasen y pudieran volver a sus ludus con la gloria de haber sobrevivido un día más a la batalla.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no tambalearse y andar en línea recta, Puck salió de la arena tras saludar a sus miles de seguidores, que clamaban la atención de su campeón.

—Estás perdiendo facultades—se mofó Santana al verle aparecer, aunque en el fondo solo lo hacía para ocultar su alivio al comprobar que el chico estaba prácticamente ileso.

—Espera a que sea tu turno y ya veremos quien ríe más—replicó Puck, apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared de piedra para después dejarse caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Sus heridas estaban llenas de tierra, lo que unido al sudor le daba un aspecto bastante deplorable. Uno de sus ojos estaba completamente cerrados debido a la hinchazón y el brazo seguía sangrándole sin descanso.

—Si quieres seguir consciente para cuando llegue ese momento más te vale que el médico te vea eso—intervino Blaine. De fondo podía escucharse de nuevo el griterío del público, ya que Matt acababa de entrar en la arena—Vamos justo después de él—añadió, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la entrada del anfiteatro.

— ¿Vais?

—El último combate será doble—respondió Santana mientras que ayudaba a Puck a ponerse en pie, enfatizando de manera no verbal la necesidad de que viese a un médico inmediatamente—Blaine y yo contra dos de los gladiadores de Will Schuester. Interesante, ¿verdad?

El moreno soltó una pequeña risotada entre dientes, gruñendo al mismo tiempo. El punto fuerte de Santana no era precisamente su capacidad para formar equipo, por lo que no se sorprendería demasiado si la muchacha terminaba matando a Blaine para cubrirse a sí misma las espaldas. De ocurrir, sería todo un espectáculo, por lo que estaba claro que los organizadores de los juegos se habían percatado de dicho detalle y por eso la habían elegido a ella y no a cualquier otro luchador.

El griterío incesante volvió a hacerse atronador de nuevo, indicando el fin del combate. Matt se había declarado vencedor, lo que había hecho las delicias del público.

—Que los Dioses estén de vuestro lado—susurró Puck antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse en busca del médico.

El turno de Santana y Blaine por fin había llegado.

Los primeros instantes en la arena siempre eran bastante confusos. La potente luz solar cegaba durante varios segundos y el estruendo enloquecido de los asistentes hacía que fuese imposible escuchar el sonido de tus propias pisadas. No quedaba otra que aferrar la empuñadura de la espada con fuerza y esperar a que la confusión fuese disipándose.

Cuando el sentido de la vista volvía a funcionar llegaba el momento de saludar al público, presentándote ante él antes de enfrentarte a la muerte.

Segundos después de la entrada de ambos gladiadores, los luchadores pertenecientes a la casa de Will Schuester hicieron su aparición. El primero de ellos, un muchacho moreno y de rasgos orientales llamado Michael, parecía estar profundamente concentrado en el combate, casi sin inmutarse por aquellos que gritaban su nombre desde las gradas. Su compañero, por el contrario, parecía estar disfrutando del baño de masas, mostrando una actitud desafiante y un tanto arrogante.

Santana arrugó la nariz, visiblemente molesta ante dicha conducta.

—Sebastian es mío—le susurró la morena a su compañero. Blaine simplemente se encogió de hombros, no teniendo preferencia alguna a la hora de elegir contrincante.

Los cuatro guerreros desenvainaron sus armas. La mirada de Blaine se desvió durante unos instantes hacia el palco principal buscando a Kurt. Después de que ambos muchachos compartieran un pequeño momento desde la distancia, el combate dio comienzo.

La morena atacó con agresividad, utilizando su prodigiosa agilidad y velocidad como sus mejores aliados, golpeando y esquivando golpes con destreza. A medida que los segundos iban pasando, la frustración de Sebastian iba en aumento a la vez que lo hacía el ego de Santana.

— ¿Cansado?—se burló cuando el muchacho falló la estocada por enésima vez.

Sebastian se limitó a responder emitiendo un gruñido gutural. A continuación retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, tomando cierta distancia. Estaba claro que así no iba a llegar a ningún lado, ya que ella seguiría esquivándole hasta terminar agotándole. Por otro lado, Mike estaba demasiado ocupado con Blaine como para poder serle de ayuda. Era él contra Santana.

La gladiadora inició de nuevo el ataque, logrando inflingir los primeros rasguños sobre el cuerpo de Sebastian, no dando opción a que su adversario pudiese contraatacar. La morena sonrió soberbia, sabiendo que en cuestión de minutos estaría saboreando su victoria y escuchando como el público comenzaba a corear su nombre a pleno pulmón.

—Ni siquiera he empezado—respondió finalmente. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en rostro.

Fue entonces cuando, frente al estupor y sorpresa general de los asistentes, Sebastian le dio una patada al suelo, levantando una gran cantidad de arena que cayó directamente sobre el rostro de Santana. El dañino polvo se introdujo en sus ojos, cegándola por completo.

Sin embargo, el dolor punzante en sus retinas no fue nada comparado con el que sintió en la zona del vientre segundos más tarde. Sebastian se había servido de su pequeña artimaña para lograr acercarse hasta ella, hundiendo el acero de su espada en el cuerpo de la muchacha. Ambos gladiadores se miraron a los ojos durante unos interminables instantes, sintiendo una extraña conexión entre ellos, hasta que Sebastian retrocedió de nuevo llevándose la espada con él. Santana llevó su mirada hasta su regazo, observando como la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones de la herida. Por lo menos las vísceras seguían dentro de su cuerpo.

— ¡Santana!—gritó Blaine con una mezcla de horror y estupefacción, ya que las tornas habían cambiado por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Sebastian volvió a acercarse a Santana, esta vez dando pasos pequeños y calmados, ya que al fin y al cabo la gladiadora no podría defenderse en ese estado. El muchacho levantó la espada en alto, permitiendo que el filo ensangrentado brillase macabramente al sol.

Blaine hizo el amago de socorrer a su compañera, pero Michael se interpuso en su camino, recordándole que él tenía su propio combate que librar. Sin embargo, el rostro del asiático era el vivo reflejo de la discordia.

Mike había sido un gladiador toda su vida adulta, habiendo sido entrenado bajo las estrictas normas que suponía la vida en el ludus. El honor de ser un gladiador. Poder morir en la arena como un héroe. Y definitivamente las acciones de Sebastian no podían ser calificadas como honorables. Era una vergüenza combatir a su lado, llamarle hermano de armas.

Justo cuando Blaine iba a atacar para poder librarse de él y aproximarse hasta Santana, Michael bajó su espada, relajando la postura de su cuerpo. El asiático miró hacia el palco principal, dando su permiso silencioso para que Blaine continuase con sus planes.

Santana seguía inmóvil, con las manos sujetando la herida de su vientre mientras que la sangre seguía brotando entre sus dedos. Finalmente las piernas le fallaron y calló de rodillas sobre la arena, poniéndole a Sebastian en bandeja la posibilidad de asestarle el golpe de gracia. El muchacho apoyó su espada sobre el hombro de la gladiadora, consiguiendo que el anfiteatro al completo contuviese el aliento.

Cuando parecía que nada podría evitar el fatal destino de Santana, Blaine apareció en escena, captando la atención del otro gladiador. Ambos hombres se enzarzaron en un combate encarnizado que Blaine dominó desde el primer minuto, atacando con rabia contenida.

A Santana comenzó a costarle mantener los párpados abiertos. La arena que había bajo ella comenzó a teñirse de rojo, mientras que el olor metálico de su propia sangre llegó hasta su nariz. El sentido del oído comenzó a fallarle también, haciendo que poco a poco comenzase a sumirse en una atmósfera de confusión. Poco a poco iba dejando de sentir sus miembros, como si su alma estuviese siendo tentada a abandonar su cuerpo para siempre.

Al levantar la mirada una vez más pudo ver como Blaine atravesaba a Sebastian con su espada en repetidas ocasiones, ensañándose con el gladiador. Una vez muerto, Michael abandonó la arena sin decir ni hacer nada por su compañero. El público gritó y se levantó de sus asientos completamente enloquecido, aunque todo lo que Santana podía escuchar era el sonido de sus propios latidos, que se ralentizaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

La última imagen que su cerebro pudo registrar fue la de Blaine corriendo hacia ella, llamándola instantes antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen definitivamente.

El anfiteatro había sido bendecido con la sangre de los valientes y el sacrificio de los débiles. Los Dioses estarían de su lado.


	7. El regreso

_**Nota de autor:**__ ¡Hola de nuevo! Se que ha pasado un montón de tiempo desde la última actualización, pero por fin os traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia. No voy a poner ninguna excusa por mi tardanza, simplemente no encontraba la inspiración para que el capítulo me llegara a convencer y he tardado el doble de lo normal en ir escribiendo (por no hablar del desastre que están haciendo en Glee con el personaje de Brittany, que últimamente parece una parodia de sí misma. Y que ver a Brittany y a Sam juntos es como ver a dos hermanos incestuosos. Quinntana mola. Pero Brittana mola más. Bram no. He dicho). A pesar de todo, ¡espero que os guste!_

* * *

_Anteriormente en Arena, pasión y acero:_

_Brittany y Sam comienzan a vivir en la villa de Sue Sylvester, ella como esclava y él como gladiador. Allí conocen a Santana, la única mujer gladiadora del ludus._

_Quinn Fabray, una muchacha hija de un magistrado romano muy importante, decide patrocinar tanto a Puck como a Finn, dos gladiadores de casas rivales._

_Todos los ludus trabajan al máximo de sus capacidades de cara a los juegos de inauguración que se van a celebrar por la apertura del anfiteatro de Lima._

_El día antes de los juegos, Brittany y Santana comparten un beso casto después de que la primera se lastime el labio tras recibir un golpe._

_Puck y Finn empatan en su combate._

_Santana y Blaine se enfrentan en pareja a Mike y a Sebastian, saldándose la contienda con la muerte de este último y dejando a la gladiadora herida de muerte._

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El regreso**

* * *

El olor a carne quemada llegó hasta las narices de todos los presentes, siendo ya un aroma más que conocido para los habitantes del ludus. A pesar del dolor punzante, Sam no borró la sonrisa de su rostro ni un solo momento. Por fin lo había conseguido. Por fin era uno más en el ludus. La "S" que le identificaba como uno de los gladiadores de la Casa Sylvester por fin estaba sobre su antebrazo.

En cuanto Figgins dio por finalizado el ritual de sellado, los gladiadores se acercaron a darle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero. Palmadas en la espalda, palabras de ánimo y algún puñetazo juguetón en el hombro (o no tan juguetón) fueron los gestos elegidos para expresar su afecto.

Sin embargo, nadie podía ignorar al gran elefante de la habitación, que aplastaba a todos con su presencia. Santana no estaba.

Esa misma noche, haciendo uso de sus privilegios como recién ascendido a gladiador, Sam mandó llamar a Brittany para que le hiciese una visita al ludus. La rubia estaba completamente excitada ante la noticia, no pudiendo creer que después de tantas semanas por fin iba a poder ver y tocar a su mejor amigo. Había anhelado tanto ese momento que no podía creer que finalmente fuera a hacerse realidad.

Nada más terminar sus asignaciones para la jornada, Brittany salió corriendo de la villa, atravesando el jardín que la separaba del edificio del ludus dando grandes zancadas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta de barrotes metálicos, Sugar la interceptó agarrándola del brazo.

— ¿Vas a ver a Sam?

— ¡Sí!—exclamó la esclava de manera impaciente, no queriendo retrasar por más tiempo el reencuentro.

—Entonces llévate esto—en un movimiento disimulado, Sugar le dio a Brittany una pequeña bolsa de piel que contenía unas extrañas hiervas en su interior—Tómatelas cuando vuelvas a tu cubículo.

— ¿Para qué son?

—Para evitar que su semilla pueda arraigar en tu vientre. A _domina_ no le gusta que haya inquilinos nuevos en la villa sin su aprobación.

Brittany frunció el ceño durante unos segundos sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que la otra muchacha le estaba diciendo. _¿Semilla? ¿Qué semilla?_ Fue entonces cuando la realización llegó a su mente. La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe, poniendo una expresión prácticamente de terror.

— ¡No! Sam y yo no... nosotros no... nuestras interacciones no son de ese tipo—trató de explicar Brittany, sintiendo como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas.

—Oh... di por hecho que Sam había solicitado tu compañía como premio por su hazaña. Ya sabes, para compartir el lecho con él…—ambas esclavas se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos, evitándose con la mirada—Usualmente solemos ser entregadas a los gladiadores como recompensa por sus triunfos, e incluso a veces a los patrocinadores como manera de cerrar un trato. Pensé que este había sido tu caso.

—Pero no somos esclavas sexuales...

—Somos esclavas. Al final solo significa que debemos obedecer las órdenes de _domina_.

— ¿Y no puedes negarte?

—Mejor que no lo hagas—sentenció Sugar con tono sombrío.

* * *

Estaba vivo. En el lecho. A su lado. Una vez más, la arena se lo había devuelto sano y salvo, y Rachel no podía estarle más agradecida a los Dioses por ello.

Finn estaba tumbado frente a ella, sobre su costado sano, mientras que la morena pasaba las puntas de sus dedos alrededor de la herida de espada que había en su otro costado. Una fina sábana cubría sus cuerpos desnudos hasta la cintura, dejando sus torsos al aire libre.

El gladiador estaba empezando a quedarse dormido bajo las caricias de la muchacha. Por el contrario, la morena parecía estar más despierta que nunca. Sabía que este era un momento de celebración y que probablemente no debería de sacar el tema, pero la idea de tener esta conversación con Finn había estado rondando su mente durante días.

— ¿Finn?—llamó, recibiendo un leve murmullo como respuesta. La morena se mordió el labio inferior antes de volver a hablar, tratando de seleccionar bien las palabras a pronunciar— ¿Has vuelto a ver a esa muchacha? ¿A Quinn?

El gladiador abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

—No desde ayer en los juegos. Estaba en el palco sentada al lado de _domine_—respondió con cierto recelo, sabiendo ya desde el principio que la interacción no iba a terminar demasiado bien.

— ¿Y vas a verla mañana?

—No lo sé.

Un silencio tenso se levantó entre ambos amantes, que en cuestión de segundos habían pasado de estar perdidos en los ojos del otro, a evitarse con la mirada.

—No te acuestes con ella… Por favor, Finn, no la metas en tu lecho—suplicó.

—Rachel ya hemos hablado de esto, ¡mis manos están atadas!

—Pero ya has desobedecido las órdenes de _domine_ ante-.

— ¡Pero esta vez no puedo! ¡El futuro del ludus depende de que Quinn Fabray siga con su patrocinio!—exclamó, alzando el tono de voz. Las indicaciones de Will habían sido muy claras: no podían dejar escapar a la joven rubia bajo ningún concepto, incluso si eso implicaba que Finn tuviese que seducirla para que ella siguiese invirtiendo en el ludus. No había otra solución si no querían acabar en la ruina.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad? Por eso no has sido capaz de negarte, porque en realidad _domine_ te está haciendo un favor al encargarte esa tarea—replicó Rachel, no pudiendo ocultar por más tiempo sus celos.

Finn se incorporó bruscamente, ignorando el dolor punzante proveniente de la herida de su costado. Por su parte, Rachel tiró de la sábana hacia arriba, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo de los ojos del muchacho, visiblemente dolida.

—Responde, Finn—insistió la morena.

— ¡Por la gloria de los Dioses! Si no vas a apoyarme tal vez sea mejor que a partir de ahora duermas en la villa…—apenas había terminado de pronunciar las últimas palabras cuando Rachel se puso en pie bruscamente, vistiéndose con rapidez y abandonando la habitación con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

El gladiador no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar un gruñido gutural, golpeando brutalmente la pared más cercana con el puño. Tarde o temprano ella tendría que entender la situación, ya que de no hacerlo… Finn prefería no pensar en esa posibilidad por ahora. Agotado tanto física como mentalmente, volvió a recostarse en el lecho, cerrando los ojos y rogándole a los cielos que el sueño llegase pronto.

* * *

Antes de saludarse o pronunciar cualquier palabra, Brittany se lanzó a los brazos de Sam. El muchacho la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello rubio de su amiga con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Estaban en el interior de un diminuto cubículo del ludus, en el que apenas había espacio para que pudiese dormir una persona tumbada en el suelo. Sin embargo, mientras que estuviesen juntos, hasta una ciénaga maloliente les parecería el más lujoso de los palacios.

—Estás bien—afirmó la rubia en un susurro.

—Sí, un poco adolorido, pero menos que al principio—bromeó el gladiador, sin alejarse aún de Brittany. Después de unos largos minutos, Sam cogió a la rubia por los hombros, examinándola de arriba a abajo en busca de alguna evidencia física que le indicase que algo iba mal— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

El médico no había mentido al afirmar que el golpe en el labio cicatrizaría sin dejar señal alguna, por lo que la herida se había vuelto prácticamente imperceptible una vez que la inflamación había disminuido. Brittany sonrió ampliamente de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo es vivir aquí?—preguntó, ya que definitivamente, y aunque formasen parte de una misma propiedad, el ludus tenía poco que ver con las comodidades de la villa.

—Podría ser peor—Sam se encogió de hombros con cierta resignación—Al menos ahora puedo compartir el espacio con los demás y no estar siempre en una esquina mugrienta—añadió, mostrando la marca de su antebrazo con orgullo.

—El nuevo héroe del lugar—replicó la rubia con cierta burla, provocando las risas de ambos.

—Sí, aunque mi hazaña ha quedado empañada por lo ocurrido con Santana...

En el momento en el que las palabras escaparon de los labios de Sam, la sonrisa de la esclava desapareció por completo, siendo sustituida por una expresión de terror absoluto. Brittany perdió cualquier rastro de color que pudiera haber en su rostro, quedándose blanca como la nieve recién caída.

— ¿Qué... qué le ha pasado a Santana?

— ¿No te lo han dicho?—inquirió el rubio visiblemente sorprendido, ya que no creía posible que a estas alturas, casi un día después de los juegos, aún quedase alguien que no se hubiese enterado de lo ocurrido. Al parecer se equivocaba—La hirieron de muerte durante su combate. Cuando la trajeron nadie podía creerse que su corazón pudiera seguir latiendo.

Cientos de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Brittany. Recreaciones de las palabras de Sam, en su mayoría, cruelmente manipuladas por su propia imaginación para poder visualizar a la morena cubierta de sangre y contorneándose por el dolor, perdiendo más y más la vida a cada segundo que pasaba. Santana era poco más que una desconocida a la que apenas había visto en un par de ocasiones, pero aún así la rubia no pudo evitar quedarse prácticamente sin respiración al escuchar tan terrible noticia. Y entonces su mente decidió jugarle otra mala pasada, rescatando una y otra vez el recuerdo de ese beso fugaz que habían compartido apenas tres días atrás.

—Supongo que estará a punto de morir, si es que no lo ha hecho ya—siguió hablando Sam mientras que la esclava empalidecía un poco más, si es que eso era posible— ¿Brittany? ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo que irme...

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Lo siento, Sam, yo... prometo volver a visitarte pronto...

Para cuando el muchacho quiso responder, Brittany ya había salido corriendo por los pasillos del ludus, escapando de su campo de visión. Desde niña, la rubia había sido conocida por su particular forma de ser, por lo que Sam ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las frases sin sentido y a los comportamientos impulsivos. Sin embargo, lo que acababa de suceder se había llevado el premio a lo inaudito.

El gladiador suspiró sonoramente. Al menos sabía que su amiga estaba bien, sana y salva, y aunque el reencuentro había sido más que breve, con eso le bastaba.

Prácticamente todo el mundo dormía ya, por lo que Brittany pudo campar por los pasillos a sus anchas sin la preocupación de ser interceptada o de que alguien pudiera ser testigo de su estado de nerviosismo, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando finalmente se topó con la puerta de la sala dedicada a la atención de los heridos, la rubia sintió como el corazón se le detenía por completo. La estancia estaba desierta a excepción del médico del ludus y de un cuerpo que reposaba sobre una mesa. Inerte. Inmóvil. Un cadáver.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de la rubia, que sentía como ahora sí que sí las lágrimas se agolpaban para salir de sus ojos de manera inminente. Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de dejarse arrastrar por la desesperación, un leve movimiento captó su atención. Era casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. El pecho de Santana subía y bajaba de manera ligera, luchando contra el peso del propio aire para seguir manteniendo su cuerpo en funcionamiento.

Estaba viva. Todo el mundo pensaba que iba a morir, pero sin embargo seguía viva.

—Es cosa de los Dioses que siga aquí—comentó el médico en voz alta mientras que terminaba de limpiarle la herida con un trozo de tela limpio. En el abdomen de Santana, por encima del hueso de la cadera, descansaba un corte de unos diez centímetros de longitud, cosido con un hilo de color negruzco que conseguía que la piel se mantuviera unida. A pesar de los cuidados, los bordes del corte estaban tintados de un color rojo brillante, indicando una posible infección—No puedo hacer nada más por ella esta noche—añadió el hombre antes de tirar el trapo usado al suelo, haciendo a continuación un gesto de despedida con la cabeza antes de abandonar la habitación.

Los ojos de Brittany vagaron sobre el cuerpo de Santana durante varios minutos, empezando primeramente por la herida que casi le había costado la vida. La piel desgarrada, roja, contrastaba enormemente con el tono pálido que tenía el resto de su cuerpo.

Lo siguiente que captó la atención de la esclava fue el hecho de que, habiendo pasado prácticamente veinticuatro horas desde el suceso, toda su anatomía aún seguía manifestando las secuelas de la batalla. Restos de mugre, arena, sudor y otros fluidos se adherían bajo las uñas de la gladiadora, a su rostro, a sus brazos y a sus piernas. A toda ella exceptuando la zona del corte que el médico se había encargado de mimar al extremo. Brittany frunció el ceño profundamente, molesta ante la falta de tacto que todos parecían haber tenido con la muchacha. Puede que estuviese más muerta que viva y que probablemente no aguantase mucho más, pero eso no era motivo para abandonarla de esa manera.

Cogiendo una palangana con algo de agua limpia que había sobre una mesa y algunos trapos sin usar, la rubia comenzó a lavar el cuerpo de la gladiadora, frotando con delicadeza. Santana emitía pequeños siseos y gemidos de cuando en cuando, pero era difícil diferenciar si eran provocados por la fiebre o por algo más. Poco a poco cualquier rastro de suciedad pasó a ser cosa del pasado.

Una vez hubo terminado, la rubia se sentó junto a Santana. ¿Sería este también el destino de Sam? Se le ponían los pelos de punta al pensar en su amigo, aunque nada era comparable con la desagradable sensación de ver a la gladiadora aferrándose desesperadamente a la vida.

Aprovechando que Santana era una mujer bastante menuda y que su cuerpo no ocupaba toda la superficie de la mesa por completo, Brittany apoyó la barbilla sobre la madera en busca de una postura algo más cómoda. Después de unos segundos, los párpados empezaron a pesarle de manera considerable. Sabía que no estaba permitido que las esclavas pasasen la noche en el ludus sin el permiso de Sue, pero con el revuelo de las últimas horas dudaba mucho que alguien fuese a percatarse de su ausencia. Con ese pensamiento en mente, los párpados de Brittany se cerraron por completo.

* * *

Santana quería llorar. No porque no supiera donde estaba o qué le había pasado. Tampoco porque hubiese perdido la noción del tiempo y no tuviese ni idea de en qué día se encontraba. Era el dolor. Un dolor punzante, agónico, que recorría su cuerpo con el simple hecho de respirar. Por no hablar de intentar moverse.

Aún así, la siempre terca gladiadora hizo el amago de intentar incorporarse de la superficie dura sobre la que se encontraba tumbada. No tendría que haberlo hecho. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios, mientras que sentía como algo se rompía dentro de ella.

Brittany se despertó sobresaltada, tardando unos segundos en regresar del reino de los sueños y en situarse. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al ver a Santana despierta, y no solo eso, si no a punto de incorporarse sobre sus codos. La rubia se apresuró en empujar a la gladiadora de nuevo sobre su espalda, ya que con el esfuerzo realizado el trapo que cubría su herida estaba empezando a empaparse de sangre fresca.

—Shhh… El médico dice que apenas ha podido coserte, así que no te muevas—susurró con voz cálida, tratando de calmarla. Santana giró la cabeza bruscamente en su dirección, sus ojos oscuros y acuosos clavándose sobre la mirada azul de la esclava—Has dormido un día entero, pero necesitas descansar más—continuó hablando, ya que parecía que su voz conseguía tranquilizar a la otra muchacha.

Santana cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, tragando saliva pesadamente mientras que trataba normalizar el ritmo de su acelerada respiración. El dolor comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta llegar a un nivel más soportable, lo que también ayudó en la causa. A continuación movió los labios, amagando con intentar hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Brittany se separó de la gladiadora, volviendo a los pocos segundos con una jarra llena de agua y un trapo impoluto. Empapando la tela previamente en el agua cristalina, la rubia escurrió el trapo sobre los labios de Santana, dejando que el preciado líquido calmase la sed de la muchacha sin peligro de atragantarse por la postura. Aún así, la morena no pudo evitar toser un par de veces, lo que era como una patada directa en la herida. Aunque al poner en una balanza el dolor y la sed, ganaba esta última de manera arrolladora.

Unos minutos más tarde, Santana parecía haberse tranquilizado por completo. Seguía teniendo cientos de dudas sin resolver sobre las últimas horas de su vida, pero por ahora con ver el rostro conocido de la esclava era más que suficiente.

—Ni… ni siquiera se…—habló finalmente, en un tono de voz tan bajo que la rubia casi tuvo la necesidad de agacharse para colocar su oído justo el lado de los labios de la otra mujer—No sé cual… cuál es tu nombre… aún…

Brittany no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír tontamente, dándole algo más de agua tras comprobar que no había peligro. ¿De verdad esas habían sido sus primeras palabras tras a ver visto a la muerte tan cerca?

— ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Tú sabes el m-mío…

Buen argumento.

—Soy Brittany.

* * *

**Continuará...**


End file.
